


Год в Туссенте

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher), Riddle_TM



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Corvo Bianco (The Witcher), Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Retirement, Toussaint (The Witcher), Toussaint - Freeform, Wine, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: Когда Анна-Генриетта пожаловала ему Корво-Бьянко, Геральт совершенно не понимал, что ему делать с виноградником, но решил, что вряд ли из этого выйдет что-то дурное.
Relationships: Geralt of Rivia/Emhyr var Emreis
Comments: 28
Kudos: 139
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Год в Туссенте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Year In Toussaint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941903) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Когда Анна-Генриетта пожаловала ему Корво-Бьянко, Геральт совершенно не понимал, что ему делать с виноградником, но решил, что вряд ли из этого выйдет что-то дурное. Под его присмотром поместье почти наверняка бы разорилось, но оно и так уже было не в лучшем состоянии. И даже при самом плохом раскладе у него всё ещё было бы место, где можно отоспаться после работы, да ещё бесплатно и никто, кроме него, не спал бы в его кровати. К клопам и вшам он привык, но это не значило, что любил их. Кроме того, к поместью прилагался мажордом, который знал, что к чему. Так что Геральт решил просто делать то, что скажет Барнаба-Базиль, время от времени давать деньги на починку крыши и приходить ночевать, когда у него нет работы.

Первый его год в роли туссентского рыцаря-ленника почти так и прошёл. Пришлось разобраться с несколькими архиспорами, и поместье высасывало столько денег, что даже при том, что княгиня заплатила ему пять тысяч крон, нужно было брать столько же контрактов, сколько и всегда. Впрочем, он не имел ничего против. И уж точно не имел ничего против того, чтобы возвращаться домой, к горячей еде и удобной постели. Казалось, что к этому можно и привыкнуть.

Второй год тоже прошёл неплохо. Лозы начали плодоносить, и неожиданно потребовались чаны, бочки, бутылки, пробки и этикетки — как, чёрт побери, маленькие кусочки бумаги могли столько стоить? — и Геральт вдоль и поперёк изъездил живописную сельскую местность в поисках работы. Виноделие само по себе оказалось интересным. Геральт нанял специалиста, которого порекомендовал Барнаба-Базиль, но когда дело дошло до отбора винограда, выбора дрожжей, температуры вина, бочек, сроков выдержки и всего остального, он положился на собственный нюх — буквально — потому что прикинул, что в первую очередь это вино будет пить он сам. На третий год всё повторилось.

А потом наступил четвёртый, и его вино получило шестнадцать наград. В ту осень самой серьёзной стычкой, в которой он побывал, стала драка между четырьмя виноторговцами на аукционе за его ограниченные запасы. С охотой на грифона или риггера не сравнить, даже если учесть, что мадам Обре всё-таки оставила ему пару царапин своими когтями, когда он оттаскивал её от Пьера Вобена — старик в последнюю секунду перебил её ставку за последний ящик красного. Когда торги наконец закончились, Геральт спросил Барнабу-Базиля, сколько денег им нужно к следующему сбору урожая, и был проинформирован, что на заработанные деньги они смогут увеличить производство в четыре раза и покрыть расходы поместья на весь год; но если он пожелает расширить рынок, они могли бы потратить часть прибыли на отправку вина влиятельным торговцам в Новиграде и Нильфгаарде. По крайней мере был повод совершить пару длительных поездок в горы.

На пятый год прибыль составила сто тысяч крон, и жизнь Геральта покатилась под откос. Деньги всегда были для него как вода, утекали с той же скоростью, с какой прибывали, но за такими оборотами он, как ни старался, не мог угнаться. До сих пор каждая лишняя заработанная им монета уходила на оружие и доспехи, и он совершил ошибку: одолжил грандмастеру Лафаржу денег на новую кузницу, мастерскую и большой магазин — на “бессовестно льготных”, как выразился Б. Б., условиях. После этого Лафарж с восторгом доложил, что продажи растут, и с этого момента, стоило Геральту появиться в его магазине, он настойчиво нагружал его мечами и доспехами в подарок. Изделия Лафаржа были лучше, чем у кого бы то ни было ещё, так что необходимость тратить деньги на снаряжение отпала.

Геральт согласился расширить дом — в надежде, что смета на ремонт безобразно разрастётся. Через четыре месяца он стал владельцем ослепительно красивой виллы — шесть спален, столовая на двадцать человек. У Геральта даже не было столько знакомых, которых можно было бы пригласить на ужин — по крайней мере, не одновременно, чтобы они не передрались между собой. Показывая её, Б. Б. с гордостью доложил, что они уложились в бюджет, и даже с небольшим запасом.

Отчаявшись, Геральт попытался играть на высокие ставки, но выигрывал больше, чем проигрывал. Купил несколько скаковых лошадей, но они тоже выигрывали больше, чем проигрывали. Когда Барнаба-Базиль пару раз намекнул, что за случку с хорошими жеребцами платят, и можно было бы договориться насчёт разведения, Геральт продал лошадей к чертям, пока и это тоже не стало прибыльным делом.

Туссентское дворянство, между тем, интересовалось деньгами ничуть не меньше, чем все прочие люди, особенно если к деньгам прилагалась мишура из титулов, земель и почестей. Мишура у него была — и его начали приглашать на вечеринки. Он пробовал отклонять приглашения, но в результате только сделался более ценной добычей. Ведьмак, выслеживающий раненого ослизга, и в подмётки не годился туссентской графине, желающей добыть незаурядного гостя к следующему суаре. Геральт не собирался говорить “да”, но через пятнадцать минут беседы, которая, как он надеялся, вполне могла бы подвести к призраку в отдалённом охотничьем домике или к стае трупоедов на семейном кладбище, необъяснимым образом оказывалось, что он только что согласился посетить назавтра вечером приятный интимный ужин на сорок персон. Потом, княгиня время от времени приглашала его во дворец, а ей отказывать было нельзя. Идея дать им всем решительное сражение в новой столовой казалась привлекательнее с каждой минутой.

Геральт пытался брать заказы, хотя и не нуждался в них. Но это не спасало. Он не мог торговаться с деревенскими бедняками из-за пятидесяти крон, зная, что на продажах вина заработал четыре тысячи только на этой неделе. В конце концов он почти перестал брать деньги. Но тогда получалось, что он лезет по щиколотку в болотную грязь безо всякого повода. Кишки утопцев обжигали его ссадины, гнилая вонь забивала нос, ноги болели, спина болела, он чувствовал себя старым и чертовски уставшим — и при этом, как всегда, все, кто не хотел его сейчас нанять, называли его уродом и плевали на дорогу, по которой он шёл, а дети бросались в него навозом и иногда камнями, когда он проезжал по городу. Он не хотел быть каким-то мучеником, благородно жертвующим жизнью ради людей, смотревших на него как на дерьмо. Он хотел быть ведьмаком, а ведьмаки не работали бесплатно.

Он тогда вернулся из поездки меньше чем через две недели после того, как уехал, и почти упал с Плотвы во дворе, злющий и всё ещё пьяный от дешёвого бухла, купленного за один из тех кошельков, которые он всё-таки взял — говнюку, который платил за этот контракт, и необходимость в услугах ведьмака не помешала называть его уродом. Шатаясь, Геральт прошёл в свой красивый дом, свалил грязное вонючее обмундирование на пол спальни и, обнажённый, забрался в постель — в роскошное гнездо из меха и шёлка на огромной пружинящей кровати, с перинами из гусиного пуха и тремя свежими шерстяными матрасами. Слабо пахло лавандой. Всё вокруг заливало туссентское солнце. Геральт постарался не думать о будущем.

На следующее утро, когда хмурый Геральт с опозданием пришёл на завтрак, Б. Б. передал ему официальное приглашение: его снова хотели видеть во дворце, на этот раз с подвывертом: Эмгыр завоевал всех, кого ещё нужно было завоёвывать, и возвращался наконец в Нильфгаард, чтобы короновать Цири. Он остановился в Туссенте с государственным визитом в сопровождении наследной принцессы и её жениха, лорда Морврана Воорхиса.

Геральт позволил Барнабе-Базилю запихать себя в новый дублет и отправился во дворец, смутно надеясь на какое-нибудь покушение. По слухам, за последние три года Эмгыра пытались убить не меньше четырёх раз, — почему бы кому-нибудь не попробовать ещё разок в его присутствии? Но ужин прошёл как по маслу, и Эмгыр пострадал разве что от того, что во время прогулки перед десертом его выцепил барон Виленс. Геральт, разумеется, охотно променял бы беседу с Виленсом на час умеренных пыток, но Эмгыр как-то ухитрился отвязаться от него за три минуты, и Виленс даже выглядел польщённым.

— И как он тебе, нормально? — спросил Геральт у Цири, наблюдая, как император скользит по комнате, неумолимо и грациозно — чем-то он смахивал на особенно коварного утопца в воде.

— Более или менее, — ответила Цири. — Он совершенно безжалостный наставник, и по-моему, не может не быть строгим. Но он и сам так к себе относится, так что я не против.

— А этот парень, Морвран. Ты уверена насчёт него?

Она коротко улыбнулась.

— Я уверена, что у меня нет выбора. Эмгыр с самого начала предупредил меня, что либо он, либо гражданская война. Сказал, что если я откажусь выходить за него, мне лучше было бы не возвращаться. Он сам не женился на аристократке, и ему этого не простили, так что если я тоже откажусь от их кандидата… В любом случае Морвран ничего. Он упорно хочет видеть меня чистопородной нильфгаардской леди и не знает, что делать с тем, что я совсем не такая, но он умный и добрый, и на его месте мог бы оказаться кто-то похуже. Я собираюсь дать ему шанс.

И всё-таки она вздохнула, и Геральт подначил её:

— Ещё не поздно всё бросить. Мы могли бы ускользнуть сегодня ночью, я знаю, как выбраться отсюда не через парадный ход. Отправились бы в Аэдирн… — в это предложение пробралась надежда. Лишиться земель из-за государственной измены, и вдобавок заиметь на своём хвосте все легионы Нильфгаарда под командованием жаждущего мести Эмгыра. Звучало замечательно.

Но Цири только сказала спокойно:

— Нас коронуют после свадьбы. Эмгыр заключил сделку с аристократией и торговой корпорацией. Ему дали завоевать Север до конца только при условии, что после этого он передаст трон мне и Морврану.

— Он действительно собирается уйти на покой?

— В минуту триумфа, во всём блеске своей славы, — ответила Цири. — Сказал, что по его мнению это хороший прецедент, и нам с Морвраном стоит планировать то же самое, когда… когда наш наследник достигнет соответствующего возраста. — В её глазах появился озорной огонёк. — По-моему, отец присматривает недвижимость здесь, в Туссенте. Он сказал, что это достаточно близко к цивилизации, чтобы можно было жить, и достаточно далеко от Нильфгаарда, чтобы люди поверили, что он действительно отказался от власти. Может быть, будете соседями.

— Отлично, — сухо откликнулся Геральт. Только об этом он и мечтал.

Однажды утром, два месяца спустя, Барнаба-Базиль вышел в сад, где Геральт валялся на диване, смотрел вверх на очаровательных щебечущих птичек на дереве, боролся с искушением кидаться в них вишнёвыми косточками и потягивал свою первую бутылку вина за сегодня. Откашлявшись, Б. Б. сказал:

— Сэр, надеюсь, вы простите мою самонадеянность, но возник небольшой вопрос, и я хотел узнать, не будете ли вы заинтересованы…

— Медные чаны всё-таки дали течь? — вяло спросил Геральт.

— Это проблема не в нашем имении, — сказал Барнаба-Базиль. — Возможно, вы знаете, что его императорское величество избрал дворец Галлион местом своего ухода на покой?

— Нет? — откликнулся Геральт, поднимая голову.

— Разумеется, — сказал Барнаба-Базиль. — Император въехал только на прошлой неделе. Тем печальнее для его кастеляна — близкого друга моего собственного почтенного учителя — что вчера, в поисках источника небольших шумов в водопроводе, которые беспокоили его величество, они неожиданно пробили ход в галерею подземных гробниц, и многие из них затоплены и заражены большим количеством…

— Я за снаряжением, — сказал Геральт, сбрасывая ноги с дивана.

Следующие три дня он провёл под землёй, истребляя маленькую армию утопцев и гулей — хорошо сохранившиеся эльфийские трупы были для них настоящим пиром. А потом — ещё одну маленькую армию эльфийских призраков и духов, выведенных из себя тем, что их тела достались некрофагам. Наконец он восстал из-под земли, моргая от яркого послеполуденного солнца. Он очистил все подвалы и набросал для кастеляна схему провалов и проломов в стенах, сквозь которые просачивались вода и чудовища, и в нижнем дворе замка запивал долгожданным вином кислое послевкусие от шестнадцати выпитых им “Кошек”, когда знакомый глубокий голос произнёс:

— Что ж, ведьмак, похоже, я снова у тебя в долгу.

Кастелян, очевидно, не ожидал, что император проявит личный интерес к истреблению вредителей: он подскочил на добрую милю, а потом принялся отвешивать глубокие поклоны и бормотать извинения. Геральт утёр рот и посмотрел на Эмгыра снизу вверх; вставать не стал.

— Рад был выручить, — сказал он. — Мой мажордом, оказывается, знаком с твоим кастеляном.

Кастелян приподнял голову, чтобы бросить на него отчаянный взгляд, — судя по всему, ему вовсе не хотелось признавать, что что-то связывает его с грязным варварским хамом, нарушающим все возможные правила этикета, но увы — Геральт провёл последние три дня, вычищая подвалы Эмгыра, и ему чертовски хорошо сиделось.

— Всё расчищено, — продолжил Геральт, — но мне стоит сказать, что это вряд ли был просто летний дворец. Количество гробниц, тип орнамента, переходы — слишком искусная работа, чтобы это оказались могилы слуг или местной знати. И мне кажется, там внизу замуровано ещё больше комнат. Я исследовал всё, до чего можно было добраться, но мне кажется, в этом плане чего-то не хватает.

К его удивлению, сам Эмгыр не стал поднимать шум из-за формальностей, только задумчиво кивнул.

— Эльфийское королевство в Туссенте некоторое время сопротивлялось завоевателям. Думаю, у них было время закрыть проходы к самым важным могилам, прежде чем всё было кончено. Стоит исследовать этот вопрос. Но на данный момент я удовлетворюсь тем, что мой покой больше не будут нарушать вопли призраков. Не ожидал, что мёртвые могут быть такими громкими.

— Когда протыкаешь их серебряным клинком, они становятся ещё громче, — жизнерадостно подтвердил Геральт.

После этого Эмгыру следовало бы выставить его из поместья, но вместо этого он пригласил Геральта к ужину. Как только Эмгыр отошёл достаточно далеко, чтобы не слышать, кастелян дал понять, что “приглашение” — это вежливое название “приказа”, но чёрт подери — не то чтобы Геральт собирался быть где-то ещё. За этим столом хотя бы не будут обсуждать последние назаирские моды или какие цветы нужно посылать объекту ухаживаний весной. Горячая ванна и чистая одежда прилагались к приглашению, и Эмгыр явно прихватил с собой персонал и припасы императорского класса, — еда была фантастическая, а вино ещё лучше.

После они сыграли пару раундов в гвинт под сыр и портвейн и обсудили, как дела у Цири. В голосе Эмгыра звенела гордость, когда он рассказывал Геральту о том, как она пресекла попытки отца Морврана держать её подальше от заседаний совета после свадьбы.

— Ему хватило наглости поменять время и место следующего собрания и не сказать ей об этом, — объяснил он. — А Цирилла переместилась во времени, чтобы прийти сразу после начала, и предупредила, что если он ещё раз попытается подорвать её авторитет, она выставит его из дворца.

— То есть она справляется, — сказал Геральт.

— И великолепно, — подтвердил Эмгыр. А потом тихо вздохнул и потянулся к декантеру долить себе вина; потом он молча предложил его Геральту.

— Я-то не откажусь, если твои погреба это вынесут, — сказал Геральт, пододвигая свой бокал.

— Благодаря тебе у меня появилась возможность их расширить, — ответил Эмгыр, наливая щедро. — Я слышал, что ты и сам стал виноделом и добился серьёзного успеха.

Геральт вздохнул.

— Да.

— Признаюсь, я удивлён. Я не думал, что ты захочешь уйти на покой.

— Кто бы говорил, — откликнулся Геральт сухо.

— Альтернативы были неудовлетворительные, — Эмгыр откинулся на спинку кресла и стал смотреть на открывающийся вид. С севера двери были закрыты, чтобы не пропускать болотные пары, но на юг выходил широкий балкон, и с него можно было различить вдали шпили дворца Боклер, тающие в тумане. — Я предпочёл уйти на своих условиях и оставить Цирилле империю, которой стоит править. Иначе мне бы пришлось развязать гражданскую войну ещё на двадцать лет, и она уничтожила бы всё, чего я добился.

— Мхм, — согласился Геральт. — Однако, похоже, второй вариант всё ещё кажется тебе привлекательным.

Эмгыр хмыкнул.

— Может быть. А как насчёт тебя? Тебе никогда не кажется, что тишина на твоих виноградниках угнетает, потому что в ней не завывают никакие чудовища?

— Каждый чёртов день, — признался Геральт. Получилось откровеннее, чем он намеревался — они уже выпили несколько бутылок, и вскоре он обнаружил, что рассказывает Эмгыру душераздирающую историю своего успеха с начала до конца. Когда Геральт дошёл до скаковых лошадей, Эмгыр сломался и начал хохотать в голос.

— И я даже не могу сжечь это всё к чертям, — закончил Геральт. — В поместье работает сорок человек. Я это знаю, потому что мой мажордом однажды пригласил меня на праздник для них и их семей. Он выплачивает им бонусы. Они все правда счастливы, — он осушил до дна свой последний бокал.

— Воображаю, — сказал Эмгыр, утирая уголок глаза большим пальцем. — Ты попался в тюрьму своей собственной натуры. Ты недостаточно жесток, чтобы развлекать себя в ущерб тем, кто от тебя зависит, и недостаточно добр, чтобы угождать незнакомцам, которые дурно с тобой обращаются. По крайней мере, можешь гордиться своей осознанностью. Большинство людей на твоём месте просто утопали бы в страданиях и даже не знали, почему.

— Да, это очень утешает.

— В принципе, ты можешь надеяться, что твоё дело прогорит. Виноделие, полагаю, несёт в себе массу рисков?

— Не для ведьмака, — откликнулся Геральт мрачно. — Мой виноградарь просто выбрасывает все грозди и дрожжи, запах которых мне не нравится, и всё отлично получается. В этом году мы выбросили половину урожая, но в результате разве что цена взлетела в три раза.

— Очевидно, мне стоит распорядиться, чтобы мой кастелян прикупил немного, — сказал Эмгыр.

— Шутишь? Я отдам тебе десять ящиков просто так. Никто не сможет упрекнуть меня в том, что я дарю вино императору. Только обещай: если тебе понравится, ты никому не скажешь.

— Если спросят, я скажу, что это очень банальное вино, слишком лёгкое, чтобы представлять собой серьёзный интерес, — пообещал Эмгыр. Его голос немного дрожал от подавляемого смеха.

— Отлично, — сказал Геральт. — Бери двадцать ящиков. — И видимо, он уже серьёзно набрался к этому моменту, потому что, не задумываясь, добавил: — Приходи завтра на ужин и забирай их с собой, если хочешь. Сейчас это лёгкая прогулка, дорога свободна.

— Прийти на ужин? — озадаченно переспросил Эмгыр.

— Ну, будет не то, что здесь, — Геральт указал на уже убранный стол, на котором во время трапезы в общей сложности постояло тридцать два блюда, — но у меня по-настоящему хороший повар.

Эмгыр смотрел на него с удивлением. Собрав ещё трезвые остатки мозга, Геральт запоздало осознал, что императора Нильфгаарда наверняка нельзя вот так просто приглашать в гости, неважно, в отставке он или нет. Но Эмгыр, видимо, тоже уже немного перебрал — и прежде, чем Геральт успел передумать, он огляделся вокруг, неожиданно хмыкнул и сказал:

— Почему бы и нет, в конце концов? Хорошо.

На следующее утро, когда Эмгыр объявил, что собирается поехать к Геральту, и вечером за ним нужно будет прислать карету, его охрана почти впала в истерику.

— Сир, позвольте мне, по крайней мере, отправить с вами эскорт, — сказал капитан Меррин, чуть не плача. Он был капитаном гвардейской когорты, назначенной защищать отставного императора.

Эмгыр взглянул на Геральта, приподняв бровь. Геральт пожал плечами, втайне наслаждаясь этими терзаниями.

— Можешь взять эскорт, если хочешь. Но дорога вполне безопасная. В этих местах можно встретить разве что несколько утопцев, а дальше только Иокаста. Остальных тварей она по большей части перебила.

— Иокаста? — переспросил Меррин.

— Серебряный василиск, — с готовностью пояснил Геральт. — Вымирающий вид. Ей отведена заповедная территория на землях ди Сальваресса. Она нападёт на караван, если тот пойдёт через её территорию, но нас вряд ли тронет.

У Меррина от ужаса и ярости чуть не пошла пена изо рта.

— Думаю, нам следует положиться на опыт сэра Геральта, — сухо сказал Эмгыр. — Даже если не на его чувство юмора.

Выдался отличный, ясный весенний денёк. На дорогу и правда выбралась парочка дряхлых утопцев, но это означало лишь, что Геральту удалось немного размяться.

— А всё-таки, почему ты решил поселиться на болоте? — поинтересовался он, подныривая под размашистый удар когтей и отрубая голову последнему.

— Если бы я расположился рядом с чем-то похожим на плацдарм, мои враги не поверили бы, что моя отставка продлится долго, — ответил Эмгыр. Справедливо: Геральт тоже бы не поверил. — Галлион хотя бы расположен на главном тракте к северным королевствам. Теперь, когда завоевание завершено, станет больше торговли и связи. На дороге появятся гонцы, купцы с большим выбором товаров…

Судя по голосу, Эмгыр старался убедить сам себя.

— М-хм, — сказал Геральт. — И если что-то пойдёт не так, и какая-нибудь из завоёванных земель попытается восстать, ты услышишь об этом первым?

— Можно сказать и так. Но всё-таки я уверяю тебя, Север полностью умиротворён, — сказал Эмгыр — довольно хмуро.

Сельская местность в окрестностях Боклера тоже была мирной. В какой-то момент из кустов на них выглянула горстка начинающих бандитов, но встретившись взглядом с Геральтом, они быстро передумали. Кроме этого, никаких происшествий не было. Иокаста и правда пролетела над их головами, отправляясь на охоту. Её шипящие стенания заставили лошадей нервно прядать ушами, но она не спустилась.

Справившись с лошадью, Эмгыр спросил обманчиво спокойным тоном:

— Геральт, это василиск?

— Да, это Иокаста, — подтвердил Геральт.

— Это была не шутка?

— Что? Нет, она правда вымирающий вид. Граф ди Сальваресс содержит охрану, которая не пускает людей на её территорию, чтобы она ни на кого не охотилась.

— Ясно. А мы на её территории?

— Да, это самый короткий путь до…

— А что именно ты будешь делать, если она всё-таки нападёт? — спросил Эмгыр очень спокойно.

— Убью её, — удивлённо ответил Геральт. — Но я уже говорил, она не нападёт. Василиски не так уж глупы, они ближе к драконам, чем к вивернам. Она меня знает. Я ездил здесь с трофеями, полученными с драконидов, она уловила идею. Если бы я приблизился к её гнезду, она бы атаковала, но не тогда, когда я просто проезжаю мимо.

Эмгыр смерил его взглядом.

— Если ты так уверен, что сможешь убить её, почему она всё ещё здесь?

— Хм, — замялся Геральт. На самом деле окружение княгини весьма жирно намекало ему насчёт «последней кляксы в окрестностях Боклера», а он решительно эти намёки игнорировал. — Ну.

— А, — откликнулся Эмгыр, как будто понял. Он поднял голову, и они оба некоторое время следили за полётом Иокасты: солнце выбивало радужные искры из её чешуи, когда она изящной дугой устремлялась вниз, блики света скользили по её гребню до самого кончика хвоста, и шипы сверкали серебром. — Она действительно прекрасна.

— Да, — согласился Геральт, слегка смутившись.

После этого они наткнулись на графа ди Сальвареса: тот заметил поднятый ими столб пыли и сломя голову помчался выгонять того, кто явился на его земли — Геральт ясно дал понять, что разберётся с Иокастой, если кто-то ещё пострадает, и не будет интересоваться, был ли он сам виноват.

— Стойте! Остановитесь немедленно! Вы что, знаков не видели! — кричал он, а потом подъехал достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть их, и с облегчением придержал лошадь. — Мастер Геральт! Простите меня, я не видел, что это вы. Но разумно ли вам брать с собой… — и тут он наконец заметил, кто именно с ним был, и замер с открытым ртом, побледнев.

— Эмгыр, это граф Борис ди Сальварес, — вежливо сказал Геральт. — Граф ди Сальварес, это…

— Мы уже встречались, — очень сухо перебил Эмгыр. Взгляд его говорил: “я вижу, что ты развлекаешься, и не одобряю”.

— Да, это я да… — промямлил граф ди Сальварес. Потом он взял себя в руки, прямо со спины лошади отвесил поклон и лихорадочно начал: — Конечно, ваше императорское величество, должно быть, удивлены — может быть, Геральт объяснил уникальную природу этого вида...

Оказалось, что Эмгыр, несмотря на неодобрительные взгляды, и сам был не прочь немного поиздеваться над своими подданными, когда ему давали такой соблазнительный повод.

— Он упоминал её необычные качества, — строго сказал он. — Она выглядит довольно опасной.

Бедный граф ди Сальварес выкинул из головы весь этикет и поехал вместе с ними, отчаянно объясняя, что Иокаста совсем не опасна, если не подходить к ней настолько близко, чтобы вас можно было увидеть, услышать или учуять. Он рассказал Эмгыру все умилительные истории, которые только мог: о её очаровательных привычках истреблять волков и диких вепрей, о красоте её брачных песен — “скорее всего, их будет слышно даже из Галлиона” — и горячо заверил, что она никого не убивала по крайней мере последние восемь месяцев.

На границе его земель они наконец от него избавились. Как только граф скрылся из виду, Геральт посмотрел на Эмгыра. Эмгыр посмотрел на него в ответ и сразу же отвернулся, пытаясь сохранить серьёзное лицо, пока Геральт корчился от душившего его хохота.

— Как вижу, твоя щедрость распространяется на сумасшедших, — сказал Эмгыр сурово — настолько, насколько мог, наклонившись к поводьям в попытках сопротивляться смеху. — Если её брачные песни слышны у меня во дворце, ты её всё-таки убьёшь.

— Без проблем, — откликнулся Геральт. — Графу скажу, что ты на этом настаивал. Пусть он потом тебе и не даёт покоя.

Геральт надеялся, что из Барнабы-Базиля тоже удастся извлечь интересную реакцию, но тот только секунду молча смотрел на него потерянным взглядом, когда Геральт легкомысленно бросил: “Эмгыр остаётся на ужин, Б. Б. Сообразите там что-нибудь, ладно?”. Но потом героически собрался и ответил очень спокойным тоном:

— Разумеется, сэр. Я сейчас же сообщу Марлене. Вы и его императорское величество будете обедать на свежем воздухе или в столовой? И будут ли распоряжения относительно меню? Возможно, вы захотите сами выбрать вина?

Правда, после этого он зашёл в кладовую, закрыл за собой дверь и — Геральт едва расслышал это — заорал в подушку. Но это было уже не то. Геральт философски вздохнул и обратился к Эмгыру.

— Хочешь прогуляться? В это время дня на виноградниках хорошо.

Они прошлись по полям, поболтали со стариком Римиром, который, как обычно, пространно жаловался, что нынешние рабочие не способны правильно подвязать лозу, так, как делали в его время — он явно не знал, кто такой Эмгыр, и не собирался выяснять — а потом обосновались в саду с травами и, пока солнце садилось, пили двухлетнее белое.

— Хм, — сказал Эмгыр, попробовав вино.

— Что? — настороженно спросил Геральт.

— Боюсь, ты станешь невообразимо богатым человеком, — сообщил Эмгыр.

— Я уже.

— Твоё определение невообразимого богатства не совсем совпадает с моим. Это вино на голову превосходит любое другое молодое, которое я пробовал за последние десять лет.

— Подожди, пока не попробуешь прошлогоднее красное, — мрачно ответил Геральт.

Б.Б. подал его вместе с основным блюдом на ужин — это было охотничье рагу, которое Марлена обычно готовила по воскресеньям, поданное в одном чугунном котле, только на этот раз она влила в него не меньше шести бутылок красного и положила кабанятину и говяжьи рёбрышки. Котёл был накрыт толстой и невероятно пышной корочкой теста. Её нижние слои пропитались соком, а верх идеально зазолотился и хрустел. Геральт чуть не застонал в голос, попробовав — так это было прекрасно. Никто из них так и не сказал ни слова, пока они ели.

Наконец Эмгыр откинулся в кресле, протянул бокал за добавкой и заявил:

— Да, боюсь, тебе не уйти от судьбы. Кроме того, твой повар и правда женщина редких талантов. Как ты её нашёл?

— Вообще-то это забавная история, — сообщил Геральт. — Она была вихтом. — Эмгыр посмотрел на котёл с неожиданным сомнением. — Но ей полегчало.

После ужина Эмгыру снова захотелось прогуляться, и Геральт повёл его по поместью. Показал ему погреба — мутагенная лаборатория заинтересовала его гораздо сильнее, чем Геральт мог бы предположить, — а потом они вместе прошлись вдоль реки под звёздами, в поисках лазейки на виноградник Верментино, к беседке на вершине большого холма на их землях. Появились светлячки — маленькие голубые искры. Тихий сельский ландшафт Туссента мягко расстилался на много миль во всех направлениях; доносилась едва различимая песня рабочего, возвращающегося домой, и со стороны дороги слышалось далёкое цокание копыт — одинокий странствующий рыцарь направлялся в столицу. В отдалении Боклер и княжеский замок зажигали вечерние огни, а над ними сиял прекрасный полумесяц. Почти волшебное видение мира и беззаботности.

Оба вздохнули. Геральт прихватил с собой остатки последней бутылки красного. Он плеснул хорошую порцию в два кубка, которые прихватил тоже — Б.Б. настойчиво совал их ему в руки — и предложил один Эмгыру. Тот протянул руку и принял его без колебаний, и они оба осушили свои бокалы до дна.

#

— Сообщи, если у вас там снова поднимется нежить, — с некоторой тоской говорил Геральт на следующее утро, провожая Эмгыра; его карета просела под тяжестью ящиков с вином. — Или если утопцы станут агрессивнее…

— Немедленно пошлю за тобой, — отвечал Эмгыр с иронией, — в качестве компенсации за твоё гостеприимство.

Геральт фыркнул.

Пару недель спустя Геральта снова вызвали в княжеский дворец, на бал-маскарад. Это было не так уж плохо: в маске по крайней мере можно было ускользнуть пораньше. Но он всё равно выпил три бутылки, а потом оказалось, что он извивается угрём вокруг большого дерева в кадке, пытаясь ускользнуть от аристократки, которая уговаривала его на длительный визит в её загородный дом. “Уверяю вас, на мили в округе не видели не то что логова, даже волоска какого-нибудь опасного зверя”, тьфу.

Слиняв в уединённый уголок сада, он обнаружил там Эмгыра. Тот стоял у журчащего фонтана и смотрел в глубину так, как если бы намеревался утопить там кого-нибудь — или утопиться сам.

— А где маска? — поинтересовался Геральт, снимая свою собственную.

— Я не слишком склонен к театральщине, — ответил Эмгыр.

Геральт хотел было спросить, что он тогда потерял на маскараде, но тут из-за угла показалась виконтесса де Бланволле, щебеча:

— Сэр Геральт, так вот куда вы подевались!

С хищной улыбкой она подошла ещё на три шага — и тут заметила Эмгыра, который стоял рядом с Геральтом и равнодушно смотрел на неё.

— Ох. Ваше императорское величество! — выдохнула она и немедленно, демонстрируя точные инстинкты охотника, учуявшего более крупную дичь, сменила цель. — Прошу прощения, сир. Сэр Геральт и я только что обсуждали небольшую провинциальную вечеринку, которую я устраиваю. Пуйи называют самым лучшим местом, где в Туссенте можно встретить весну — вероятно, у вас раньше не было возможности побывать в этой части страны?

Эмгыр едва заметно нахмурился.

— Пуйи? Я где-то недавно слышал это название… вы знакомы с Лаворренами?

Виконтесса остановилась.

— Наши земли граничат?

— Со стороны, противоположной владениям Дуброше, полагаю.

— О, нет, сир, земли Дуброше с другой стороны от моих.

Эмгыр поднял бровь.

— Любопытно. Вы продаёте поместье? Я слышал, они вот-вот заключат союз. Это вряд ли будет удобно, если только они не собираются приобрести участок, расположенный между ними.

— Но я не… Прошу прощения, сир, — осеклась она, — и надеюсь, что вы извините меня, мне нужно решить одно неотложное дело. — И как только Эмгыр отпустил её жестом, она поспешно откланялась.

— Что это было? — спросил Геральт с облегчением.

— В это время года дворяне, у которых социальные амбиции больше, чем кошельки, часто закладывают свои земли, чтобы устраивать пышные вечеринки, а расплачиваются с долгами после того, как соберут урожай и налоги, — ответил Эмгыр. — Если бы достаточно беспринципный покупатель перекупил закладную, подождал, пока Бланволле спустит деньги, а затем потребовал оплаты, он мог бы захватить её собственность в тот момент, когда она не может собрать деньги.

— И эти соседи собирались так поступить с ней?

Эмгыр пожал плечами.

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Но она вряд ли сможет это опровергнуть. Думаю, что в конце концов она не решится потратиться на большой праздник. Не выношу навязчивости.

— Что ж, с этим мне повезло, — откликнулся Геральт. — Но зачем ты вообще подставляешься? Не думаю, что Анарьетта может приказать тебе явиться к ней.

— Нет, но она может воспользоваться тем, что я уже появился, — поморщился Эмгыр. — Я приехал в Боклер за новыми книгами. В городе нет подходящего для меня дома, значит, мне приходится останавливаться во дворце. Я не думал, что княгиня способна устроить официальное мероприятие с уведомлением менее чем за два дня, но, очевидно, я недооценил её людей. А маскарад — отличный способ замаскировать тот факт, что большая часть гостей не могут сравняться по благородству с императором. — Он вздохнул. — Придётся постараться и подобрать усадьбу на расстоянии хотя бы дня езды.

— Если уж на то пошло, есть одно большое пустующее поместье на берегу, рядом с воротами на Метинну, — сказал Геральт. — Оно принадлежало леди Орианне. Не знаю, подойдёт ли оно императору, но выглядело довольно мило.

Эмгыр поднял бровь.

— А что случилось с предыдущей владелицей?

— Убил её пару лет назад, — ответил Геральт. — Тела, которое можно было бы опознать, считай не осталось, и наследников не было, так что поместье теперь в подвешенном состоянии.

— Буду надеяться, у неё была обширная библиотека. Чем она заслужила смерть?

— Вампирша с сиротским приютом, — Геральт полагал, что этого пояснения должно быть достаточно, и судя по лицу Эмгыра, был прав. — Если хочешь, могу проводить тебя посмотреть, — предложил он.

Из-за зелёной изгороди раздавались взрывы пьяного смеха.

— Сделай одолжение, — сказал Эмгыр с выражением.

Геральт провёл его незаметной тропинкой за сарайчиками садовников, один из которых взломал, чтобы достать лестницу. Эмгыр на это прищурился, но на стену сада полез. Ширины стены как раз хватало, чтобы стоять. Геральт подтянул лестницу и перекинул её на другую сторону. Снаружи было почти пусто — тут и там сидели, курили и болтали гвардейцы, да стройные ряды экипажей ждали, когда придёт время забрать своих хозяев домой. На них двоих, проходящих мимо в сумерках, никто не обратил внимания.

Парадная дверь в особняк Орианны была заколочена, и Геральту пришлось её выбить, но внутри всё осталось в приличном состоянии: очевидно, её слуги позаботились по всем правилам закрыть дом, когда она исчезла. Геральту даже удалось отыскать в шкафу бутылку вина и пару пыльных бокалов, а Эмгыр нашёл на книжной полке книгу, которую ещё не читал.

Они по-свойски устроились на выходившей на реку террасе, откуда открывался отличный вид на дворцовые сады и гуляк — они прохаживались, как заводные игрушки. Легко можно было выделить из толпы Анну-Генриетту, в шёлковом платье цвета слоновой кости с золотом. Она всё время ходила туда-сюда, как будто искала кого-то среди гостей. Эмгыр наблюдал за её скитаниями с удовлетворением.

— Как я понял, ты сыграл большую роль в предотвращении дворцового переворота пару лет назад, — заметил он. — До меня доходили довольно необычные доклады по этому делу.

— Угу, — подтвердил Геральт. — Была довольно мерзкая заварушка. Улицы от крови отмывали пару месяцев.

— Скажи, почему княгиня решила сохранить своей сестре жизнь?

Геральт вздохнул.

— Анарьетта только этого и хотела. Сианна просто дала ей шанс.

— И ты одобряешь её милосердие?

— Более-менее. Трудно простить то, что сделала Сианна, но у неё были определённые причины. Недостаточно весомые, но всё-таки. А её смерть ничего бы не разрешила. Сейчас у неё хотя бы есть шанс загладить свою вину, а у княгини нет крови родной сестры на руках.

— Мм, — протянул Эмгыр. — Признаюсь, я чуть не приказал казнить Сильвию-Анну сам. Мне показалось, что княгиня позволила детским сантиментам затмить все разумные политические соображения.

Геральт посмотрел на него пристально.

— И почему не приказал?

— По большому счёту — из-за твоего вмешательства. По мнению Цириллы, из отчётов было ясно видно, что у тебя не было недостатка в возможностях её убить, но ты сдерживался, даже когда для тебя самого это было рискованно. — Эмгыр сделал лёгкий жест. — Я согласился с её замечанием, что лучше довериться мнению надёжного человека на месте событий, а не вмешиваться издалека, не обладая полным знанием обстоятельств.

— Я польщён, — сказал Геральт.

— Мм.

После этого Эмгыр некоторое время молчал; открытая книга лежала у него на коленях, но он не читал и вдруг закрыл её с решительным видом.

— Ты безусловно показал себя крайне надёжным человеком для тех, кому предан. Вопрос, таким образом, только в том, как заполучить твою преданность.

Геральт почувствовал себя охотничьей собакой, встающей в стойку, в отдалении замаячила искорка азарта. Его руки невольно сжали кубок.

— Смотря зачем, — сказал он, стараясь скрыть, что у него уже потекли слюнки. К счастью, Эмгыр не мог планировать ничего совсем серьёзного; у него уже закончились непокорённые народы, разве что он нацелился на Зерриканию. Чёрт, Геральт всегда хотел побывать в Зеррикании.

— Признаюсь, когда я выбрал Туссент местом своей отставки, мне даже не пришло в голову учесть тебя среди, скажем так, местных активов, — задумчиво сказал Эмгыр. — Когда я проезжал здесь прошлой осенью, у меня возникло впечатление, что в деньгах ты больше не нуждаешься. Я не видел почти никаких других стимулов, которые могли бы побудить тебя оказать мне услугу — и почти никаких шансов, что для меня твои услуги окажутся приемлемыми, если на то пошло. Любопытно, но я стал находить твою наглость менее раздражающей именно тогда, когда у меня не так много возможностей сделать за неё выговор.

Геральт был вынужден признать, что и сам не поставил бы на то, что сойдётся с Эмгыром. Он проговорил:

— Может быть, пока все эти поклоны и расшаркивания означали, что люди обязаны делать всё, что ты скажешь, тебя бесило, что я этого не делаю. Но теперь, когда люди начинают отвешивать тебе поклоны, это всего лишь трата твоего времени.

— Интересное предположение, — откликнулся Эмгыр. — Возможно, даже верное. Но в любом случае, мне не стоило сбрасывать эту возможность со счетов. Поскольку, как бы невероятно это ни звучало, у меня, похоже, есть то, чего ты хочешь: работа, которую нужно выполнить, довольно трудная и опасная.

С тем же успехом он мог бы бросить перед ним свежую, тёплую, ещё сочащуюся кровью мясную вырезку. Геральт сглотнул.

— Да? — поинтересовался он, с трудом удерживая ровный тон. — И с чего бы мне браться за эту работу?

Эмгыр пожал плечами.

— Давай не будем выдумывать небылиц. Ты возьмёшься за неё потому, что как и мне самому, — что прозвучало с лёгкой горечью, — тебе больше совершенно нечем заняться.

Геральт провёл рукой по лицу. Ну да, ему следовало бы знать, что с Эмгыром нет смысла блефовать.

— Что за дело у тебя вообще появилось в этом долбаном болоте? — и прежде чем Эмгыр успел ответить, Геральта осенило: — Сукин сын. Ты всё-таки нашёл ещё больше эльфийских гробниц.

— В некотором смысле, — сказал Эмгыр. — Я приобрёл подборку исторических журналов, в которых обсуждаются времена, когда Туссентом правили эльфы. Может быть, тебе будет интересно узнать, что исследователи считают Боклер более поздним поселением, а исторический трон эльфийских королей, перед Сопряжением Сфер, находился в Галлионе?

Это было уже серьёзнее гробниц, даже королевских.

— Ты думаешь, что под замком некрополь.

Уголок губ Эмгыра приподнялся в намёке на улыбку.

— Ну, ведьмак?

Геральт уставился на него.

— Ты хочешь его пробудить? Зачем? В лучшем случае ты сможешь поболтать с мёртвыми.

Эмгыр пожал плечами.

— Из любопытства. Потому что это единственный эльфийский некрополь, который сохранился. Потому что древние мертвецы могут поделиться какой-нибудь мудростью. Потому что это укрепит лояльность эльфийской части моих подданных. Какая разница?

— Разница есть, если ты пытаешься меня нагреть, а на самом деле у тебя есть какой-нибудь тайный способ поднять несокрушимую армию мёртвых или что-нибудь в этом духе, — возразил Геральт. Эмгыр только посмотрел на него с укоризной. Ладно, и правда: если бы из некрополя можно было бы поднять армию мертвецов, эльфы сделали бы это сами уже давно, когда толпы людей только начали осаждать их земли. — И вообще, с каких пор ты стал эльфийским королём?

— Видишь ли...

— Ну да, неважно, — отмахнулся Геральт. — Получил титул, когда где-то там кого-то как-то раз завоевал? Удачи тебе убедить мёртвых вникнуть в эти технические детали.

Но Эмгыр всё ещё неуловимо улыбался, глаза у него блестели.

— Останки последнего короля эльфов и его дружины были разбросаны по склонам Горгоны во время погрома, озверевшей толпой. Но некоторые эльфы выжили, потому что были слишком слабы, чтобы сражаться, и прятались глубоко в пещерах. Когда резня закончилась, они выбрались наружу и подобрали своих мертвецов. Среди эльфов ходит легенда, что их похоронили где-то на горе.

— Где-то?

Эмгыр пожал плечами.

— Ты же не думал, что это будет скучное задание?

— Ла-адно, — сказал Геральт. — Подытожим: ты хочешь подняться на Горгону, найти кости последнего эльфийского короля — я ведь правильно понимаю, что ты захочешь собрать их своими руками? — Эмгыр склонил голову в подтверждение. — А потом мы принесём его в твои подвалы и будем надеяться, что его покойные родственники дадут тебе переложить его в склеп посимпатичнее?

— Вряд ли этого хватит, чтобы некрополь пожелал со мной разговаривать, — сказал Эмгыр. — Но я сделаю это с соблюдением обрядов, положенных королю, который хоронит своего предшественника.

— Точно, а перед этим коронуй себя, почему бы и нет, — сказал Геральт, покоряясь судьбе. — Ты же понимаешь: в конце концов ты разозлишь мёртвых настолько, что они все соберутся и разорвут тебя живьём, а потом разойдутся завывать по окрестностям на мили вокруг? Хорошо, что там и так уже болото.

Эмгыр скрестил руки на груди, откинулся на спинку кресла и, подняв бровь, смерил Геральта взглядом.

— То есть ты не заинтересован принять в этом участие?

Геральт фыркнул.

— Конечно, я только за, — и приподнял бокал для тоста: — Как ты и сказал, мне больше нечем заняться.

#

В долине царила весна, но склоны гор всё ещё сковывали снег и холод — однако, чтобы стало поинтереснее, уже выпало несколько тёплых дней, и шансы на сход лавины сильно возросли. Кроме того, Эмгыр не был ни ведьмаком, ни даже просто молодым человеком, это их замедляло; но он снова согласился оставить свой эскорт внизу — к полному ужасу этого эскорта — и даже взял свою долю груза, когда Геральт предложил.

— Я понесу всё самое необходимое, но мне нужно сохранять свободу движений, — сказал Геральт. — Так что решай, возьмёшь ли ты дополнительный груз сам. Без палатки и одеял мы обойдёмся, если только не ударят заморозки или поздняя метель, но будет не слишком удобно. А если погода всё-таки испортится, придётся спуститься, и мы потеряем большую часть достигнутого.

Эмгыр посмотрел на тюк так, как будто Геральт только что бросил к его ногам окровавленную голову чудовища, без всякого на то повода.

— Буду считать, Геральт, что это не очередная шутка из тех, которыми ты любишь баловаться. Есть ли какая-то причина не взять с собой одного из моих восторженных оруженосцев?

Геральт пожал плечами.

— На любой откос, на который я могу забраться, я затащу тебя и вещи, но это мой предел. Не могу позволить себе вымотаться на подъёме. Так что тебе нужны ещё минимум два человека, скалолазное снаряжение на каждого, и тогда они смогут разделить между собой маловажный груз. Но если хотя бы один из них упадёт, ты всё равно потеряешь половину, а если оба — то всё. Твои восторженные оруженосцы не потянут. Пришлось бы нанять настоящих горцев — если только ты решишься доверить им секреты эльфийских курганов.

Эмгыр не перестал хмуриться, но сказал:

— Покажи мне, как это надеть, — и когда ранец оказался у него на спине, он пару минут молча постоял с ним, а потом сказал: — Хорошо.

Недовольную охрану и обрадованных лошадей они оставили в последней крошечной деревеньке, уцепившейся за склон горы, и не без труда начали пробираться по козьим тропам вверх, чтобы осмотреться. Эмгыр на удивление упрямо и без жалоб карабкался за ним следом по крутым, неровным тропам, пока Геральт изучал окружающие склоны.

С последней битвы прошло пять сотен лет, так что Геральт не рассчитывал найти следы временных укреплений, которые тогда возводили эльфы. Но он полагал, что сама гора с тех пор вряд ли сильно изменилась. Эльфам потребовалась бы вода, а ещё они не захотели бы попадать вниз и переломать себе шеи. Так что поначалу они должны были укрываться в пещерах и расщелинах, пока не построили что-то получше.

В этот день, позже, он приметил в скале узкую тёмную щель, едва видимую между двумя сугробами. Добраться до неё было не так сложно. Там он нашёл несколько кострищ — конечно, не с эльфийских времён; их недавно оставили пастухи. Но пещера шла глубже, внутрь горы, и проход был достаточно широк, чтобы протиснуться. Геральт внимательно принюхался к выходящему оттуда воздуху, но постоянные порывы ветра с вершины вымыли из пещеры все запахи, и он почти ничего не учуял.

— Всё-таки стоит проверить, — сказал он, возвращаясь к устью пещеры. — Утром посмотрим. Давай ставить палатку. Мы, наверное, останемся здесь на пару дней.

Как только зашло солнце, стало холодать, но палатка у них была из хорошей толстой кожи, со слоем шерсти на внутренней стороне, самая лучшая, какую только можно купить за деньги, красивая, маленькая и уютная. Стоило забраться внутрь и закрыть за собой вход, тепло быстро накопилось. Снаружи Геральт набил две железные кружки чистым снегом и чаем, применил на них знак Игни и принёс в палатку, и они пили горячий чай и ели сыр, вяленое мясо и печенье, закусывая сушёными фруктами и орехами. Этот ужин был одним из лучших, которые доставались ему в дороге.

Свою долю Эмгыр жевал с сосредоточенным видом, а потом неторопливо с лёгким вздохом лёг на спину и закрыл глаза — это было всё, что он мог себе позволить, чтобы показать, что хоть немного устал.

— Почему ты считаешь, что пещеры настолько обширны, что мы проведём здесь несколько дней? — с видимым усилием спросил он.

— Дело не в пещерах. У тебя завтра всё будет болеть.

На это Эмгыр нахмурился, но Геральт только пожал плечами.

— Я покажу тебе утром несколько растяжек, и ты сможешь пройти хотя бы начало пещеры. Послезавтра будешь готов снова идти вверх целый день. Нет смысла гнать. Будет лучше, если ты отдохнёшь.

— Хм, — проворчал Эмгыр неохотно и снова закрыл глаза. Ровно через девять секунд его дыхание выровнялось.

Геральт широко улыбнулся, посмотрев на него. Неожиданно он ощутил вспышку чего-то вроде симпатии. У большинства людей от усталости начинают плыть черты лица, но Эмгыр даже во сне не утратил ни капли твёрдости. Губы были по-прежнему сомкнуты, одна рука лежала на груди, другая вдоль тела, грудь ровно вздымалась и опускалась, на лбу проступил намёк на строгую морщинку, и линия рта оставалась решительной. Непоколебимая гранитная колонна этого мира, ни в чем не готовая уступить без хорошей драки, даже загребущим когтям времени.

— Спокойной ночи, ваше величество, — сказал он спящему императору и лёг рядом, подложив руку под голову. Под спиной у него была твёрдая скала, лежавшие рядом мечи вобрали холод сквозь стену палатки и слегка холодили, и безжалостный ветер завывал вокруг входа в пещеру. Геральт был счастлив, как никогда в жизни.

#

Утром Геральт понял, что недооценил, как решительно Эмгыр намерен не показывать слабости: он переусердствовал не слегка, а слишком. Он не смог даже сесть. Приподняться на локте под покрывалом стало для него огромным усилием, после которого он мог только ловить ртом воздух, с заострившимся, сосредоточенным лицом. Геральт, покачав головой, заварил ему вербовой коры и даже капнул туда Золотой Иволги, чтобы нейтрализовать часть кислоты в мышцах. Он тщательно размешал своё зелье и вручил Эмгыру чашку.

— Когда выпьешь, ложись обратно, — велел он.

Сам он вышел наружу и с помощью знака Игни разогрел несколько круглых плоских камней. Как только они остыли настолько, чтобы их можно было взять в руки, он вернулся с ними в палатку. Эмгыр снова лежал на спальном мешке, с полузакрытыми глазами. Геральт перевернул его и принялся сквозь одежду растирать ему спину, руки и ноги горячими камнями, пока тот не попросил со слабым стоном:

— Хватит.

После этого Эмгыр сумел выбраться из палатки и с помощью Геральта встать на ноги. Пытаясь размяться, он начал медленно ходить туда-сюда по пещере.

— И перед кем ты рисовался? — раздражённо спросил у него Геральт.

Эмгыр хмыкнул, пошатнувшись на ходу.

— Почему ты решил, что я знал, чем это кончится? У меня нет привычки пешком ходить по горам.

— Тебе должно было быть чертовски неприятно задолго до того, как мы разбили лагерь.

— Я и не рассчитывал на приятную прогулку.

Геральт закатил глаза.

— Новое правило: с этого момента начинай жаловаться. Ты первый чёртов аристократ в моей жизни, который не закатывает сцену, если ему хотя бы камешек в ботинок попадёт.

— Не многие аристократы семь лет скитались в глуши в полузвериной форме. Мои представления о комфорте немного занижены. Но, — Эмгыр поморщился, прихрамывая на развороте, — я понял твою мысль.

Вскоре после полудня пещеру осветили солнечные лучи. Эмгыр к тому времени двигался уже не с таким трудом и был готов пойти взглянуть, что там в глубине. Геральт первым пробирался вперёд, осторожно щупая, куда ставит ногу, и выставив перед собой нож, чтобы убедиться, что путь свободен. Трещина стала шире, вспышка Игни высветила большое свободное пространство, и Геральт выбрался, зажёг факел и позвал Эмгыра.

Эмгыр прошёл за ним, но внутри остановился, раздумывая, и сказал:

— Я останусь у выхода.

С очередной молчаливой гримасой он сел на большой камень. Геральт зажёг ещё один факел и отправился изучать пещеру.

Свод пещеры кое-где опускался почти до земли, а в остальных местах приходилось пригибаться. То тут, то там попадались старые кострища, а в одном маленьком закоулке, почти незаметном за зазубренным выступом скалы, он нашёл несколько маленьких осколков старой глиняной посуды. Обломанные края испачкались и потемнели от времени, но там, где сохранилась ровная глазурь, черепки были всё ещё белыми.

Он принёс их обратно к Эмгыру, и они внимательно рассмотрели их в узком луче света снаружи.

— Лунная глазурь, — сказал Эмгыр. — Они здесь были.

— Да, — согласился Геральт. — Но здесь не может быть кладбище. Сюда слишком легко добраться. То и дело забредают пастухи.

Эмгыр минуту помолчал.

— Ты сможешь найти здесь следы крови, спустя столько лет?

— Может быть. Если согрею немного воды и разбрызгаю кругом… Если, конечно, крови тут было много.

— Вполне возможно, что было. Мы поднялись не слишком высоко, а пещера большая. Скорее всего, здесь прятались самые молодые и слабые. Когда начался погром, они забаррикадировались внутри и держались до последнего, надеясь, что их воины придут на помощь. А в конце концов, когда помощь не пришла, и они не могли справиться...

— Хмм. Подожди здесь.

Геральт пролез сквозь трещину обратно, набрал воды и вернулся. Пол пещеры был выметен почти дочиста, но когда он добрался до дальних уголков, самых тёмных мест, где, должно быть, перепуганные дети съёживались в объятиях своих бабушек, слабый, но чётко различимый запах крови из глубоких трещин, разбуженный каплями тёплой воды, дошёл до его ноздрей. Он потрогал впадину влажными пальцами, и они окрасились в ржаво-коричневый цвет.

Вернувшись к Эмгыру, он мрачно подтвердил:

— Да. Тут погибла куча народу.

Эмгыр кивнул.

— А костей нет. И я полагаю, что их вряд ли собирали пастухи.

— Прошло столько времени — след вне пещеры не сохранился, — сказал Геральт. — Я не смогу по нему пройти.

— Нам не придётся ни идти по запаху, ни искать следы крови. После такого побоища эльфы наверняка должны были отметить погребальный путь, чтобы духи мёртвых нашли дорогу к своим могилам с места смерти. Где-нибудь на скалах могут найтись руны Старшей Речи — в неприметных местах, чтобы скрыть от любопытных глаз. Ты не нашёл дальше пещер или проходов? — Геральт покачал головой. — Тогда снаружи, — Эмгыр положил руку на валун: — Помоги мне подняться.

Геральт поставил его на ноги. Сквозь щель Эмгыр пробрался сам, хотя и медленно, но, выбравшись, явно исчерпал свои силы; он снова опустился на землю, прислонившись головой к стенке пещеры. Геральт заварил ещё горячего чая, приготовил жидкую кашу с вяленым мясом и дал Эмгыру ещё одну дозу болеутоляющих. Остаток дня он посвятил проверке альпинистского снаряжения, а Эмгыр до вечера отсыпался. Потом Геральт снова растёр его камнями и подверг безжалостным растяжкам перед ужином и следующей дозой.

— Неплохо прошёл день, а? — сказал Геральт, когда они забрались обратно в палатку, и Эмгыр рухнул на свой спальный мешок.

Эмгыр ответил на таком формальном нильфгаардском, что Геральту потребовалась минута, чтобы осознать, что его только что назвали не имевшим матери любителем коз из страны, на которую боги срали, когда занимались Творением. Он и не подозревал, что Эмгыр умеет ругаться. Заснул он снова с широкой улыбкой.

На следующий день Эмгыр уже мог двигаться, хотя и не восстановился до конца. Они вышли наружу и принялись обшаривать скалы вокруг в поисках рун. Через пару часов Геральт мельком заметил прямую линию на камне в пяти ярдах от входа в пещеру — она выглянула из-под клока сухой травы, когда он смахнул снег с подножия. Отодвинув пожелтевшие стебли, он увидел руну, означавшую поиск пути, глубоко выцарапанную в скале.

— Нашёл, — позвал он. Эмгыр подошёл к нему и кивнул.

Ещё через пару отметок Геральт наловчился находить их быстрее. К наступлению вечера они проследили маршрут на милю вверх по горе — он ответвлялся от обычной козьей тропы и шёл между угловатыми камнями, выводя к началу прохода между двумя отвесными голыми скалами, такого узкого, что там едва можно было поставить ногу — да и то неширокую. Тропа круто шла в гору.

— Сегодня вечером соберёмся и выйдем завтра, — решил Геральт.

На следующий день Эмгыру стало легче идти, и они развили хорошую скорость. Тропа была прямая, и эльфийские отметки на ней появлялись реже, зато более чёткие — видимо, они решили, что вряд ли этой дорогой пойдёт кто-то, кроме мёртвых. Вокруг по большей части были голые скалы: видимо, ветер часто продувал ущелье насквозь и расчищал проход. Тропа была пустынной, усыпанной только зазубренными камнями. Она постоянно забирала вверх и к полудню стала настолько крутой, что Геральту пришлось достать трос и пристегнуть Эмгыра к себе — на случай, если тот поскользнётся.

— Могу придумать кучу вещей, которыми я бы предпочёл заняться вместо того, чтобы объяснять капитану Меррину, как я уронил тебя с горы.

У подножия сплошной каменной скалы высотой футов в шестьдесят тропинка оборвалась. На вершине скалы была вытравлена хорошо видимая руна, дающая понять: да, вам действительно нужно подняться именно сюда.

— Отлично, — сказал Геральт. — Жди здесь.

— Не вижу особенного выбора, — откликнулся Эмгыр, оглянувшись на длинный крутой овраг, оставшийся позади.

У Геральта ушёл час, чтобы подняться наверх, вырубая в скале упоры для рук с помощью маленькой кирки, и ещё полчаса — чтобы затащить за собой тюки, а потом и Эмгыра, хотя тот помогал ему всеми силами. Перетянув его через край, Геральт позволил себе со вздохом лечь, устроив голову на узлах. Карниз, на который они забрались, выступал из тела горы всего футов на десять. Эмгыр сел, крепко упираясь спиной в скалу, и закрыл глаза. Геральт покосился на него.

— Мне напомнить тебе, что надо жаловаться?

— У меня ничего не болит, — ответил Эмгыр. — Но на высоте немного неуютно. Ты совсем невосприимчив к этому ощущению?

— Пожалуй, — сказал Геральт, выглядывая за край. Он знал, что некоторых людей беспокоит высота — так же, как знал, что людей беспокоят расчленённые трупы или завывания полуденниц: чисто умственно. У него сохранилось далёкое воспоминание о страхе, похожем на этот — воспоминание, связанное с запахом мочи на простынях в темноте, и с мальчиком постарше, который смеялся над ним на следующий день; а потом Весемир нашёл его в углу и грубовато велел не переживать, потому что скоро он навсегда перестанет бояться. Но всё это было слишком далеко, чтобы вспомнить по-настоящему. Люди не были так уж неправы насчёт того, что мутации лишали ведьмаков эмоций; только процесс был сосредоточен на тех эмоциях, которые могли помешать работе.

Выступ огибал гору, и они шли по нему, пока не добрались до усыпанного гравием склона, спускавшегося в маленькую, защищённую со всех сторон долину. В ней было полно высоких, тёмно-зелёных сосен, а ещё лежало не меньше сорока футов снега.

— Ну, приехали, — сказал Геральт. Оглянулся на Эмгыра: — Не хочешь вернуться в конце августа?

— Ни за что не стану повторять этот подъём, — ответил тот. — Но у нас, к счастью, нет необходимости раскапывать всю долину. Короля должны были похоронить в центре — так осталось бы больше места, чтобы похоронить его воинов рядом.

— Ага, великолепно. А копать в основном придётся мне.

— В основном? — переспросил Эмгыр, слегка развеселившись. Геральт бросил на него свирепый взгляд.

Лезвие для лопаты он прихватил с собой, а крепкую ветку для рукоятки отломил с помощью нескольких знаков. Предстояло перекопать чертовски много снега. Поначалу ему пришлось снять несколько слоёв одежды, чтобы не пропотеть насквозь, но по мере того, как утро шло, ему перестало быть жарко, хотя работал он так же тяжело. Вскоре он начал замерзать, хотя солнце как раз поднялось над головой. Он выпрямился и глубоко вздохнул, и из-за влаги в дыхании возникло густое белое облако пара, а его губы покрылись кристалликами льда.

— Температура падает, — крикнул он Эмгыру — тот ходил вокруг, проверяя полурасчищенную область длинной палкой в поисках каких-нибудь насыпей и курганов, скрытых под оставшимся снегом. — Надо поставить палатку.

— Где ты собираешься это сделать?

— Надо срубить ещё несколько веток, подстелить, чтобы не лежать на снегу.

Он обломал ещё дюжину больших веток. Они утрамбовали снег у подножия самой большой сосны и сложили их неровной решёткой, а вокруг, чтобы ветки не разъезжались, устроили невысокий снежный вал. К тому времени, когда они смогли наконец перейти к разбиванию палатки, стало совсем холодно — у Эмгыра руки тряслись так, что он не мог сжать ладонь, и чтобы удержать что-то, ему приходилось прижимать это к телу.

— Вперёд, залезай внутрь, твоё тепло начнёт согревать это всё, — велел ему Геральт. Он хотел снова нагреть воду в кружках, но искры Игни умирали у него на пальцах. Снег растопить удалось, но вода всё ещё была холодная, и, прежде чем он успел забраться в палатку, по металлическим стенкам начали карабкаться тонкие узоры инея.

Эмгыра к тому времени беспощадно трясло, а тепла в палатке почти не прибывало.

— Чёрт подери, надо попробовать, — пробормотал Геральт и рискнул использовать Игни прямо внутри, один-единственный раз. Вспышка, которая пару часов назад могла спалить всю палатку, теперь едва вызвала облако пара из одной чашки, и Геральт даже не стал возиться и добавлять туда чай. Он просто заставил Эмгыра сесть и практически влил в него горячую воду, удерживая чашку его же руками.

— Лучше?

— Да, — ответил Эмгыр. Он всё ещё дрожал, но уже не так сильно.

— Съешь сейчас как можно больше, пока во рту тепло, — посоветовал Геральт и стал расправлять спальные мешки, проверяя, сколько холода просачивается от земли. Нужно было аккуратно распределить слои одеял между верхом и низом. Через минуту он покачал головой и распустил узелки на своём спальном мешке, чтобы расстелить его по полу.

— Придётся спать вместе.

Он подогрел вторую кружку и отдал Эмгыру половину и от неё, а потом они забрались под покрывала вместе с едой.

— Не подумай, что это что-то личное, — сказал Геральт, — но одежду тоже придётся снять.

— Начинаю чувствовать себя героиней плохого романа, — сообщил Эмгыр, пока они неловко избавлялись от одежды: штаны затолкали вниз, чтобы устроить гнездо возле ног, рубашки подоткнули за спиной. Но он наконец согрелся, и холод отступил, когда они устроились рядом, кожа к коже.

— Ты читаешь романы? — переспросил Геральт — разговоры должны были отвлечь от того факта, что он прижимается к Эмгыру. Если бы Йеннифер об этом узнала, она смеялась бы до тошноты.

— Очень много романов, за последний месяц или около того, — сказал Эмгыр. — Уверяю тебя, замёрзнуть до смерти — более предпочтительная судьба.

— Помнишь что-нибудь?

— Ты просишь меня рассказать тебе историю?

— Мы застряли здесь в лучшем случае до утра, и ситуация страшно неловкая, — ответил Геральт. — У тебя есть идеи получше?

— Прямо сейчас никаких, зато у меня есть основания полагать, что если я начну пересказывать тебе “Искушение леди Изольды”, от неловкости это не поможет.

Геральт фыркнул.

— Ты же это не читал.

— Читал, — сказал Эмгыр — довольно мрачно.

— Ты пробыл на пенсии всего восемь недель. Как ты ухитрился до этого докатиться?

— Раньше я читал по пять сотен страниц документов в день, — ответил Эмгыр. — Из них одна половина была сознательным враньём, вторая состояла из ошибки на ошибке, а вместе они описывали скрытую под ними реальность крайне неполно. Романы читаются гораздо легче. Я попросил, чтобы мне доставляли копии всех книг, которые привозят единственному нильфгаардскому книготорговцу в Боклере, и среди них оказалось слишком много вопиюще неправдоподобных эротических романов.

— И ты их всё равно читаешь?

— Они всё-таки лучше, чем “Тайная жизнь гигантских многоножек”.

Геральт закивал с энтузиазмом:

— Не знаю, в какой лечебнице заперт этот парень, но им бы там стоило давать пациентам поменьше бумаги и чернил.

Когда наконец стемнело, они заснули. Холод усиливался, и посреди ночи Геральт и сам проснулся, дрожа. Шёпотом чертыхнувшись, он трясущейся рукой взял горсть орехов и сушёных фруктов.

— Тебе в спину поддувает? — пробормотал Эмгыр.

— Просто энергия кончается, — ответил Геральт с набитым ртом. — Слишком долго работал на холоде и недостаточно поел, чтобы восполнить. Ведьмакам нужно много топлива.

Эмгыр обнял его одной рукой и притянул к себе. От его тепла дрожь унялась. Геральт достал из мешка с провизией несколько кусков солёной свинины и съел их холодными, тщательно прожёвывая жир, прежде чем проглотить. Во рту потом было солоно до боли, зато перестало трясти от холода. Они снова уснули и проснулись уже наутро. Было по-прежнему страшно холодно.

— Мы не можем позволить себе терять тепло, если этого можно избежать. Так что придётся писать в бурдюк, — сказал Геральт. — Знаешь как?

— Это описание достаточно неплохо передаёт то, что мне нужно знать о процессе, полагаю, — сухо ответил Эмгыр.

После они запрятали бурдюк в самом дальнем углу палатки и снова свернулись рядом.

— Как долго задержится такая погода, как ты думаешь? — спросил Эмгыр.

— Понятия не имею. Может быть, час. Может быть, и три недели, если установился холодный фронт.

— Мы не можем прятаться в палатке три недели.

— Если тебе от этого станет легче, три недели мы и не протянем, — сообщил Геральт. — У нас еды примерно на двенадцать дней, и каждый раз, когда мне приходится откинуть полотнище со входа, чтобы раздобыть воды, мы теряем энергии на целый день. По моим прикидкам, у нас не больше недели.

— Вероятно, мне придётся пересмотреть свою оценку относительных достоинств плохих романов, — пробормотал Эмгыр. Геральт в это время отчаянно старался не думать о том, как хорошо ощущалась рука Эмгыра, всё ещё выглаживавшая широкие круги по его спине. Геральт не особенно интересовался мужчинами, но много раз делил с ними постель в путешествиях, и время от времени охотно соглашался протянуть тёплую руку помощи под одеяло — когда кто-нибудь делал такое предложение или выглядел как тот, кого это предложение бы заинтересовало. Эмгыр определённо не попадал в эту категорию, но это не очень помогало. Их ноги были переплетены, грудь всего в дюйме от него источала тепло, его рот был близко и невыносимо интимно. Ладонь продолжала широко и тепло гладить Геральта по спине, спускаясь к бёдрам — это было чувственно, если даже не сексуально. В конце концов Геральт, очевидно, слегка повредился рассудком и сказал:

— Не буду даже предлагать.

Он ожидал, что Эмгыр посоветует ему несколько новых захватывающих способов пойти нахрен по-нильфгаардски. Эмгыр не прервался ни на секунду.

— Посреди эльфийского кладбища? — указал он. — Мы здесь не для того, чтобы их спровоцировать.

Геральт застонал. Стало ещё хуже. Теперь ладонь Эмгыра скользила по его телу действительно сексуально, приглашение отзывалось в каждом дюйме кожи, к которому он прикасался, но это приглашение нельзя было принимать. А потом Геральт вдруг сказал:

— О чёрт. Я идиот.

Рука остановилась.

— Мороз не естественный? — сообразил Эмгыр через секунду.

— Да, — хмуро подтвердил Геральт. — Не подумал об этом, потому что слишком уж холодно. Потребовалось бы много призраков, чтобы устроить такую стужу на таком большом пространстве. Но наши мертвецы сначала не были упокоены, а потом были вынуждены добираться сюда по погребальному пути. Это могло их пробудить. А ещё эльфы, если у них есть выбор, не хоронят своих мёртвых в земле, так что они ещё и похоронены не в соответствии с традициями. Вокруг нас сейчас может быть целая армия наполовину пробудившихся духов.

— И что с этим можно сделать?

— Ну, — сказал Геральт. — Нам придётся разозлить их настолько, чтобы они нам показались. Чтобы я смог их убить, они должны проявить себя. Так что… хм…

Эмгыр с прищуром посмотрел на него.

— Держи себя в руках. Если мы оскверним место их захоронения, а потом уничтожим разьярённых духов, которые к нам явятся, каким образом это послужит нашей главной цели?

— Не знаю, что ещё можно сделать, — сказал Геральт. — Они здесь, и они не в настроении. Трудно будет даже просто заставить их показаться — вряд ли мы найдём что-нибудь, что принадлежало им при жизни, чтобы их призвать и вынудить проявить себя. А разобраться с тем, что вызвало их гнев, почти невозможно. Потому что, скорее всего, это мы.

— Раз уж я здесь, я должен попробовать, — заявил Эмгыр. — Помоги мне одеться.

— Эмгыр, если ты выйдешь наружу, то через пять минут начнёшь замерзать до смерти. А на таком морозе — говорить сможешь только минуты три.

— Если только им не захочется услышать побольше, когда я начну. Пойдём. Если ничего не выйдет, я отступлю в палатку, а ты можешь поливать нашей мочой их могилы и покрывать их низкой бранью.

— Мне больше нравился другой метод, — пробормотал Геральт. Тем не менее, он помог Эмгыру влезть, ворочаясь в гнезде из одеял, в свою одежду, а потом сам надел доспехи. Порывшись в мешке, он натёр лезвие меча маслом от призраков, достал парочку бомб, начинённых серебряной дробью, повесил на пояс несколько бутылочек с зельями и прихватил бурдюк.

— Ладно. Давай попробуем.

Он вышел первым, заслоняя Эмгыра своим телом от первого, самого неприятного порыва морозного воздуха. Теперь он сумел уловить в нём нечто неестественное; в этом холоде едва уловимо сквозила ледяная ненависть. Эмгыр выбрался из палатки и обошёл его, положив руку ему на плечо, шагнул вперёд — выпрямившись во весь рост, несмотря на яростный мороз, — и ясно и звонко произнёс на Старшей речи:

— Я Эмгыр, законный наследник Диветафа Падшего, который лежит, лишённый покоя, в земле под этим снегом. Я пришёл, чтобы вернуть короля и положить его на покой среди его предков в глубоких залах Галлиона, в мире среди резного камня. Неупокоенные духи, хотите вы помочь мне или помешать — покажитесь и говорите! По какому праву вы встали между мной и останками моего родича?

От таких слов Геральт вздрогнул. Ветер яростно взвыл, закружился вокруг, поднимая снег метелью, набросился на них. Геральт притянул Эмгыра к себе и поднял вокруг них обоих щит Квен, влив в него немало силы.

— Ну, думаю, ты по крайней мере достал их! — крикнул он ему в ухо, перекрывая вой.

Эмгыр в ответ только качнул головой. Он всё ещё держался прямо и вглядывался в метель.

— Выходите! — снова крикнул он. — Или вы лучше будете смотреть, как кости вашего короля гниют во влажной земле вдали от цивилизации, там, где он никогда больше не услышит голоса своего народа, слившиеся в песне?

Это, во всяком случае, сработало. Ветер взвизгнул, и ужасный холод вдруг треснул, как оконное стекло. Из взвившегося снега сплотились фигуры — узкие, полупрозрачные силуэты ледяных духов. Глаза у них сияли голубым пламенем. Их было много, их высокие колеблющиеся ряды окружали со всех сторон, и они, подняв скрюченные, как когти, пальцы, начали сужать кольцо. Геральт потянулся за мечом, но Эмгыр перехватил и удержал его руку.

— Кто из вас будет говорить за мёртвых? Пусть выйдет вперёд, — потребовал он.

Призраки медленно расступились, и из середины рядов вышел один высокий — его голова была увенчана колючей короной, на которой цвели кристаллы льда, и он держал в руке ледяной клинок.

“Я король Диветаф”. Он говорил не вслух: у него не было рта. Слова раздавались вокруг него эхом в сгустившемся воздухе, белом от холода, и витали вокруг его головы, как облака дыма. “По какому праву ты называешь себя моим родичем и наследником, мерзкий вероломный dh’oine, осквернивший своими стопами место нашего отдыха?”

Эмгыр и глазом не моргнул.

— Да здравствует Диветаф, последний король из рода Метинны. Я Эмгыр вар Эмрейс, происходящий через смертную кровь от Шианта из Золотых Листьев и Ровены, кузины Метинны, и по клятве дерева и серебра названый повелитель Энид ан Глеанна, королевы Дол Блатанна и последней наследницы Метинны. Изволишь ли попробовать мою кровь, чтобы убедиться в моих словах? Я дам её добровольно.

Геральт сцепил зубы, чтобы не крикнуть, что это дерьмовая идея. Эмгыр, очевидно, читал кое-что и кроме плохих любовных романов. Он не был неправ: предложить призраку свою кровь по доброй воле значило создать связь между живым и мёртвым — и занять место мертвеца в его смертной жизни, — но кроме того, призраку в этом случае ничего не стоило тебя убить. Именно поэтому ведьмаки такого не делали. Но если Эмгыр знал столько, что у него возникла эта идея, то об опасности он тоже знал — этот способ описывался только в одном чёртовом трактате по некромантии. А значит, он пошёл на это сознательно, и может статься, это для Геральта было не очень хорошей идеей лезть в горы в компании мужика, только что завоевавшего мир и теперь умирающего со скуки.

Король эльфов приблизился — кровь непреодолимо привлекала его; мёртвым, как бы они ни сердились, трудно отказаться попробовать жизни. Эмгыр снял с пояса нож — серебряный, заметил Геральт, и старый, помеченный эльфийскими рунами: MTNE — вероятно, знак самой королевы Метинны. Король склонился над ним, и Эмгыр разрезал свою ладонь и протянул призраку красный влажный клинок.

Король протянул руку, коснулся крови длинным ледянистым пальцем — и она впиталась. Внезапная вспышка красного омыла ледяную колонну его тела, и оно вдруг обратилось бледной плотью — призрак обрёл свою прижизненную форму. Это был высокий эльф с тёмными волосами, зеленоглазый, с тонким, жёстким и гордым лицом. Он вперил взгляд в лицо Эмгыра, облизал красную кровь с губ и сказал:

— Что ж, dh’oine, ты не солгал. Но связь между нами тонка, века и века смертного жара исказили её — он так быстро прогорает. И всё же ты осмеливаешься претендовать на родство со мной, восседавшим на троне? Я напьюсь твоей крови и оставлю её бить ключом для моих подданных — вкус мести за то, что твой народ сделал с моим.

— И не получишь ничего, кроме вкуса, — отвечал Эмгыр. — Кроме минутного жара. Согреет ли он тебя, когда мир забудет твоё имя, и ни один резной камень его не сохранит? Пять сотен лет ты гнил на этом тихом холме. Черви уже пожрали твою плоть, и оставшаяся грязь разъедает твои кости. Нить, которая соединяет нас, тонка, но шёлковая нитка выдерживает вес подвешенного меча. По ней я добрался до твоей могилы. Позволь мне забрать твои останки. Я соберу их своими руками, омою чистой водой, заверну в парчу, шитую серебром. Я перенесу их из глуши обратно в залы твоих предков, где спят Тирваль, твой отец, и Сенеле, твоя мать, и положу их на покой в гробнице белого мрамора.

Диветаф смотрел на него. На его лице неприкрытый голод боролся с ненавистью и гневом. Ледяные призраки придвинулись ближе. Эмгыр поднял руку, чтобы охватить их жестом, и добавил:

— И я не оставлю тебя спать в одиночестве. До конца следующего лета, когда растают все эти снега, я пошлю людей вывезти всех, кто погиб вместе с тобой, последних из твоего народа, кто остался верен, и они тоже обретут покой глубоко в камне. Кем бы они ни были по рождению и титулам при жизни, они завоевали это право, неся свою долгую стражу рядом с тобой все эти годы. И если у них остались ещё живые родичи, я открою для них путь, чтобы они могли услышать голоса своих мёртвых.

Слабые вздохи, похожие на шорох зимнего ветра под стрехой крыши, облетели строй призраков.

— Почему мой народ и я должны поверить этим обещаниям? — Диветаф сорвался, вспыхнул. — Неужели убийцы-люди все исчезли, раз ты можешь открыть залы молчания и призвать сюда наших сородичей? Я думаю, ты скорее ищешь проход в гробницы великих, чтобы ограбить их, а наши кости хочешь взять в заложники против их гнева.

— Ты оскорбляешь свой собственный род, — ответил Эмгыр холодно, — когда называешь меня расхитителем гробниц. Я говорил с тобой учтиво, как подобает королю и родичу короля, предложил тебе свою кровь, а ты отвечаешь мне грязным оскорблением. Называешь меня вором, когда я с таким трудом добрался сюда, чтобы дать тебе покой? Одного моего слова хватило бы, чтобы десять тысяч человек разрушили залы Галлиона, разбили могильные камни, обнажили могилы и засеяли их солью и серебром. Мне не нужны твои кости, чтобы разорить гробницы, если бы я того пожелал.

Диветаф остановился, нахмурился, заколебался. Геральт понял, чего Эмгыр добивался. Это было хитро: он давал королю кусочки истории, но не рассказывал всего, вынуждая его продолжать разговор, и интриговал ещё больше — а сложные чувства вроде любопытства делали призраков ближе к живым и дальше от бессмысленной ярости. Они уже собирались напасть, но теперь снова опустили руки.

— Кто ты такой, что так говоришь? — спросил Диветаф немного неуверенно. — Какую власть ты имеешь над повелителями людей, что можешь сделать всё это?

— Я — Эмгыр вар Эмрейс, император Нильфгаарда, повелитель Меттины, Эббинга и Гемеры, властитель Назаира и Виковаро, завоеватель Темерии и Туссента, по праву брака хранитель Старшей крови, Завоеватель Севера. Потомки тех, кто сверг тебя, преклонили колени у моих ног и присягнули мне: во мне твоя кровь снова властвует над этими землями. Я пришёл, рискуя своей особой, чтобы оказать тебе честь, и я клянусь деревом, серебром и своей собственной кровью: то, что я обещал тебе, будет сделано. Теперь ответь мне. Вернётесь ли вы домой? Или лучше превратитесь в безумные тени, одиноко воющие в глуши?

#

Конечно же, Геральту всё-таки пришлось раскопать половину этой чёртовой долины, чтобы добраться до останков — так те ещё и были похоронены под пирамидой из камней. Эмгыр ему не помогал, пока наконец не показались кости — после этого он взялся за дело сам и ещё два дня провёл, бережно доставая каждую косточку, отмывая её — для этого Геральт растопил часть только что перекопанного им снега — и укладывая на расшитую парчу, которую он и правда притащил с собой на гору.

И Эмгыр всё ещё не собирался заниматься с ним сексом. Призраки исчезли и больше не пытались их убить, но они ещё не были полностью упокоены. Они по-прежнему были где-то рядом, наблюдали, и, хотя мороз и отступил, спать под одним одеялом всё ещё было гораздо удобнее — если не учитывать определённые ключевые части анатомии Геральта. Какие бы принципы не мешали Эмгыру трахаться на кладбище, ходить по самой грани они ему явно не запрещали, и каждая ночь превращалась в пытку. Эмгыр лениво гладил его по боку тёплой ладонью и негромко рассуждал о том, как раскопать все остальные могилы, к какому времени снег растает до конца, насколько трудно будет подняться по скале большой группой людей — как будто Геральта хоть что-то из этого волновало, когда рука Эмгыра ложилась ему на бедро, и большой палец вычерчивал круги всего в паре дюймов от его члена — хотя ничего бы не изменилось, если бы он был в двух милях.

Но в конце концов все кости были собраны и пересчитаны: семь кусочков позвонков, раздробленных, когда Диветлафу отрубили голову, пять осколков разбитого черепа, множество фрагментов грудной клетки, два куска правой бедренной кости и три маленьких обломка, которые наверняка куда-то должны были подойти.

— Думаю, это последний, — сказал Эмгыр, бережно заворачивая россыпь костей в парчу.

— Хорошо. Тогда выходим.

Эмгыр покосился в сторону солнца, как раз начавшего опускаться к западной стороне долины..

— Прямо сейчас? Наверняка будет разумнее…

— Сейчас, — решительно сказал Геральт.

Эмгыр нахмурился, но возражать не стал. Он убрал свои кости — Геральт уже собрал палатку и всё их снаряжение — и осторожно пошёл за ним следом, вверх по изрезанному склону, обратно на скальный уступ. Там солнце казалось повыше, но к тому времени, когда Геральт спустил с обрыва Эмгыра и слез сам, в овраге уже стояли сумерки. Геральт снова связал их вместе верёвкой и пошёл замыкающим, чтобы подстраховать на случай падения. В левой руке он нёс факел.

— Мы определённо ушли достаточно далеко, и ты можешь говорить свободно, — сказал Эмгыр, осторожно выбирая, куда поставить ногу. — Почему вдруг такая спешка? По твоим оценкам, у нас припасов ещё на четыре дня, даже если погода снова испортится.

— Не меня же волновало, что нас будет подслушивать кучка призраков, — пробормотал Геральт сквозь зубы. Эмгыр остановился посреди оврага и обернулся к нему с недоверием.

— Ты пытаешься сказать, что потащил меня в темноте по горам, руководствуясь похотью? — спросил он требовательно.

— Ты лапал меня три ночи подряд, — сообщил Геральт. — Ты совершенно прав, именно так я и сделал.

Эмгыру хватило наглости выражать своё недовольство на протяжении всего оставшегося пути назад, в первую пещеру.

— Если бы я только мог понять, что ты от этого выигрываешь, я бы решил, что это какая-то уловка, — продолжал говорил он, пока они забирались внутрь. Геральт старался не слушать, чтобы не придушить его раньше, чем наконец окажется с ним в постели. — Мы не ошалевшие мальчишки. И лично у меня даже в шестнадцать было больше самообладания. Что это за звук?

— Что? — переспросил Геральт, сбрасывая со спины спальные мешки — а потом выхватил из ножен серебряный меч и едва успел развернуться, чтобы снести голову первому накеру, прыгнувшему на него. Ещё два десятка мелких ублюдков, цепляясь когтями, выбирались из внутренней пещеры.

— Бомба с сине-зелёной меткой, левый карман! — рявкнул Геральт, загораживая Эмгыра своим телом и крутящимся мечом. Он сбил дюжину накеров с ног знаком Аард, убил ещё парочку, а потом Эмгыр бросил бомбу поверх его головы в самую гущу нападавших. Трое легли тут же, ещё восемь застыли на месте или метались ослеплённые. Геральт зарубил их и разделался с остальными. Последнего он перехватил у самой щели, через которую тот пытался сбежать обратно в глубины пещеры — твари расширили проход.

— Хорошо, держи вторую бомбу наготове и жди здесь, — велел он Эмгыру, взял факел и полез во внутреннюю пещеру. Найдя ход, проделанный накерами, Геральт обрушил его и перегородил камнями, а потом выбрался и перетаскал трупы во внутреннюю пещеру.

— Подожгу их завтра, когда будем уходить, — сказал он. Эмгыр помог ему промыть свежую царапину на руке и наложить на неё повязку. — Сейчас достаточно холодно, вряд ли за ночь сбегутся гули.

— Твоя уверенность согревает мне душу, — ответил Эмгыр с иронией, затягивая концы бинта. — Так достаточно туго?

— Да, пойдёт, — откликнулся Геральт. Он вытер и убрал меч; вдохнул полной грудью и выпустил всё накопившееся раздражение одним глубоким вздохом. — Ну хорошо, давай ставить палатку.

Палатку разбили в дальнем углу, подальше от пятен крови. Геральт затащил внутрь спальные мешки, приготовил чай и еду и забрался туда следом за Эмгыром, который с глубоким вздохом лёг и закрыл глаза.

— Ты надо мной издеваешься? — спросил Геральт угрожающе. Эмгыр открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.

— Ты только что перебил две дюжины чудовищ после перехода по горам в кромешной темноте, и теперь… — начал было он, но Геральт взял его за плечо, притянул к себе и заткнул так тщательно, как только мог. Лицо Эмгыра и после поцелуя оставалось таким же недоверчивым, но хотя бы разговоры прекратились — он поцеловал Геральта в ответ, помог им обоим избавиться от одежды, а потом наконец потянулся вниз, быстро, крепко — нет, твёрдо, фантастически твёрдо — обхватил член Геральта и безжалостно довёл его до оргазма за пять блаженно прямолинейных минут.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул Геральт с облегчением, позволяя себе упасть спиной на спальник.

— Пришёл в себя? — поинтересовался Эмгыр, как о каком-то секундном спазме.

— Дай мне пару минут, и тоже получишь своё, — ответил Геральт, сделав вид, что не понял.

— Я не это… — Эмгыр осёкся, осознав, что Геральт просто его дразнит, и посмотрел на него с осуждением. — Это тоже побочный эффект твоих мутаций?

Геральт закатил глаза.

— Мутации — только лошади. Это ты нахлестал их до безумия.

— Тогда ты меня предупреждай, — поддел его Эмгыр в ответ, а потом снова начал ласкать его, теми же практичными движениями — ни дать ни взять, Геральт злоупотребил его добропорядочностью и он хочет поскорее с этим покончить. Геральт заворчал себе под нос, перевернул их обоих и принялся за дело — глубоко вдохнуть запах самых нежных уголков его тела, уткнуться носом в изгиб его бедра, во впадинки между ключиц и у локтя. Геральт выискивал все способы прикасаться к нему, гладить его, все тайные места для поцелуев и вылизываний — всё, от чего у Эмгыра сердце билось чаще, и на коже выступал мелкий пот, всё, из-за чего он становился возбуждённым на вкус, из-за чего дыхание застревало у него в горле, из-за чего кровь быстрее текла у него в жилах. А когда Геральт находил то, что искал, он безжалостно пользовался полученным знанием, пока наконец пальцы Эмгыра не начали крепко сжиматься у него в волосах; дыхание стало резким и неровным, и все эти проклятые слова куда-то выветрились. Геральт усердно сосал, пока у Эмгыра не встало, а потом подмял его под себя и вылизывал, пока тот извивался под ним и стонал, полностью потеряв голову, а потом трахнул его, зарываясь лицом ему между лопаток, сплетая с ним пальцы на его члене, догоняя бёдрами ритм, который в конце концов перевёл их обоих через край.

Уснул он, всё ещё переплетаясь с Эмгыром, в поту и грязи, лучась глубоким удовлетворением от хорошо проделанной работы. Это удовлетворение, вместе с широкой ухмылкой, не покидало его на протяжении всего завтрака: у Эмгыра всё ещё был слегка ошалевший вид.

— Мы могли бы повторить перед выходом, — предложил Геральт — возможно, слегка перебрав с самодовольством.

Его инстинкт самосохранения определённо не улучшился с того дня, как он вообще в это ввязался. Эмгыр неторопливо повернул голову и посмотрел на него, а потом его глаза злорадно сузились. Однако сказал он только:

— Думаю, не стоит понапрасну мотать нервы капитану Меррину, — что прозвучало обманчиво мягко. А через полмили спуска по тропе от пещеры он заметил:

— Может быть, кое-что из моего недавнего чтения всё-таки покажется тебе интересным. — И все шесть часов после этого он пересказывал Геральту фантастически эротичные истории, своим глубоким, как красное вино, голосом, иногда перемежая их риторическими рассуждениями о том, понравилось бы самому Геральту, если бы его нежно выпороли бархатом и полностью им овладели — Геральт не знал, но в тот момент был более чем готов попробовать, спасибо — и решительно и непоколебимо отказывался даже думать о том, чтобы остановиться где-нибудь, пока они не дойдут до цели.

— Клянусь, первое же здание на нашем пути, у которого будет хотя бы половина крыши!... — горячо сказал Геральт, когда Эмгыр закончил цитировать по памяти долгую, томную, ласкающую поэму Саратины, которая умудрялась быть самым непристойным известным Геральту произведением, хотя в ней не было ни единого пошлого слова. Он не понимал, как Эмгыру удалось произнести больше чем три строчки и даже не покраснеть — особенно жестоко было именно то, что этот ублюдок говорил совершенно ровно и спокойно, как будто на него это не имело эффекта, в то время как Геральту уже трудно было идти.

— Вон, это подойдёт, — добавил он, заметив овчарню на окраине деревни. Эмгыр фыркнул:

— Тебе придётся чуть дольше подождать удовлетворения.

Геральт ожидал чего-нибудь в этом духе.

— Ты можешь трахнуть меня в этот раз, — сказал он, рассчитывая, что это подействует.

Эмгыр и бровью не повёл.

— Я не собираюсь трахать тебя, как ты изящно выразился, в хлеву. Я собираюсь наслаждаться тобой три ночи подряд в своей собственной постели, на шёлке и мехах, а ты будешь извиваться подо мной, стонать и часами умолять меня о разрядке. Может быть, со связанными руками, — добавил он, как если бы обдумывал мелкие детали.

Геральт хотел сказать что-нибудь, но у него вышел один только звук ярости и возбуждения. И тут их как раз заметил один из часовых — пара человек из эскорта Эмгыра расположились повыше лагеря на козьей тропе. Он затрубил в рог, и люди высыпали из хижин и сараюшек, выстраиваясь, чтобы приветствовать их.

Бедный капитан Меррин при виде Эмгыра чуть не упал в обморок — на его одежде остались пятна крови накеров и Геральта, и это не говоря о том, что он был весь покрыт грязью и выглядел так, как будто неделю провёл в горах, раскапывая кости. Если бы кто-то принюхался к нему получше, то мог бы догадаться и о других занятиях.

— Рад видеть, что дисциплина в ваших рядах безупречна, капитан, — заметил Эмгыр, безмятежно игнорируя выражение лица Меррина. — Совик, — добавил он, обращаясь к одному из своих оруженосцев, — распорядитесь насчёт ванны и еды. Кроме того, у сэра Геральта есть рана, требующая ухода. Утром мы выезжаем в Галлион.

После чего Эмгыр направился прямо в хижину старосты, предоставленную в его личное пользование, и даже не оглянулся на Геральта. Меррин немедленно установил четырёх стражников перед дверью и ещё по двое у каждого окна, и полный ненависти взгляд, который он бросил в сторону Геральта, говорил, что никакие призывы к сотрудничеству не помогут ему проникнуть внутрь. Геральт скрипнул зубами и проследовал за вторым оруженосцем Эмгыра к хижине на другом конце деревни. По крайней мере, они хотя бы дали ему ванну, чистые бинты и ужин, который он съел в одиночестве, прежде чем лечь в свою холодную пустую постель. А чтобы подлить масла в огонь, ему принесли запечатанный конверт от Эмгыра — как раз когда он собирался немного снять напряжение, прежде чем забираться под одеяло. В конверте оказалась переписанная от руки строфа из непристойной поэмы и неподписанная записка: “Надеюсь, тебе хватит силы воли отложить удовлетворение до подходящего случая”.

— Чёрт тебя подери, — проворчал Геральт. Записку он поджёг и бросил в ночной горшок. А потом забрался в постель, не прикоснувшись к себе, потому что не хотел позволить Эмгыру победить.

На обратный путь в Галлион ушло три дня. Темп они взяли, по настоянию Эмгыра, очень щадящий Ещё хуже делало то, что на ночь они останавливались в удобных гостиницах с прекрасными кроватями, с чистыми простынями и даже с крепкими дубовыми изголовьями — на случай, если Эмгыр действительно хотел бы привязать его за запястья, на что Геральт был более чем готов согласиться. На вторую ночь он даже сумел застать Эмгыра одного, чтобы внести ясность в этот вопрос: до балкона его спальни по недосмотру охраны можно было добраться, если перелезть через крышу с другой стороны здания — по крайней мере, для ведьмака труда не составляло.

— Ты мог бы взять меня прямо сейчас, — предложил Геральт. Поцеловал Эмгыру запястье поверх бившегося пульса, провёл по нему языком, поднимаясь к нежной коже между пальцами. Эмгыр вздрогнул всем телом и задавил стон. — Давай, — вкрадчиво сказал Геральт, твёрдо намеренный добиться своего, уткнувшись носом ему в горло и прихватывая зубами мочку уха.

Эмгыр отрезал:

— Завтра, — вывернулся из его объятий и закрыл у него перед носом балконную дверь. Утром он отыгрался: вызвал Геральта позавтракать в свою гостиную, в присутствии обоих оруженосцев. На второй минуте завтрака Геральт осознал, что в каждой реплике Эмгыра, если мысленно переводить с нильфгаардского на всеобщий северный, есть некая двусмысленность. Один раз заметив это, Геральт уже не мог заставить свой мозг это развидеть. А в довесок Эмгыр позволил себе скользнуть пальцами по его шее, когда встал из-за стола и отправился в спальню переодеваться.

Сидеть в седле в этот день было не слишком приятно.

В Галлионе они оказались как раз к обеду, который представлял собой феерию из шести блюд, которую этот стервец, разумеется, даже не подумал сократить. Но после этого на двух серебряных подносах принесли корреспонденцию, накопившуюся за две недели, и Эмгыр всем своим видом продемонстрировал, что собирается всё это просмотреть. Геральт сказал с угрозой:

— Знаешь, я совсем не возражаю, если они останутся, — указывая взглядом на двух ожидавших распоряжений слуг. Те посмотрели на него с недоумением.

После паузы Эмгыр сказал неохотно:

— Оставьте нас, — и жестом отпустил их, но продолжил просматривать письма, хотя Геральт оттолкнул стул и подошёл к нему, однако и не попытался помешать им ссыпаться с его колен на пол, когда Геральт поднял его на ноги. Он ответил на поцелуй, и его ладонь обхватила шею Геральта, как железо.

Геральт к этому времени был настолько разгорячён и поглощён своей отчаянной жаждой, что не сразу сообразил, в чём дело. Он хотел наконец отыграться — как следует — и постарался заставить Эмгыра чертовски пожалеть, что тот заставил их обоих ждать. А Эмгыр просто — позволял ему. Он не лежал как бревно, ничего такого: Эмгыр целовал его, и прикасался к нему охотно, расписывался в своём желании губами и пальцами, но в этом не было искушённости; он позволял Геральту делать всё, что тот хотел, и никакие бархатные плётки, димеритовые наручники или зачарованные кольца на член так и не появились на сцене. И снова кончил, рассыпавшись на мелкие кусочки, задыхаясь и до боли сжимая бёдра Геральта, пока Геральт яростно скакал на его члене.

Ранним утром, сидя в постели, Геральт наконец медленно осознал нечто в равной степени возмутительное и прекрасное: Эмгыр понятия не имел, что вообще делать в постели.

— А ты не утруждал себя помощью императорским фавориткам, а? — сказал Геральт, опершись о подушку. Эмгыр уже встал, — сбежал из постели, — надел халат и устроился у камина с томом на эльфийском, таким старым, что у него осыпались корешки. — Похоже на тебя.

Эмгыр замер на секунду, придерживая пальцем страницу и не глядя на Геральта, а потом коротко сказал:

— Мои наложницы выполняли придворные функции. Я никого не брал в свою постель с тех пор, как умерла Паветта.

И потом снова опустил голову к книге, как будто сделал незначительное замечание о погоде. Геральт в ужасе уставился на него.

— Это было… двадцать три года назад.

— Двадцать четыре и два месяца, — уточнил Эмгыр. Он больше не читал, просто смотрел на страницу.

— Почему? — спросил Геральт, потому что дело явно было не в недостатке желания. Многим людям секс не так уж нравился, но к этой минуте Геральт был готов поклясться существенными частями своей анатомии, что Эмгыр к этим людям и близко не относился. И вряд ли император Нильфгаарда не мог получить, что захочет, и публичным жестом это тоже быть не могло — Геральт был почти уверен, что весь остальной мир разделяет его предположение насчёт функций императорских наложниц…

Геральт не ожидал, что в самом деле получит ответ, но Эмгыр сказал странно саднящим голосом:

— Я не был уверен, что она мертва.

Геральт снова уставился на него. Он знал, как умерла Паветта — как минимум по версии Эмгыра. Тогда никто из них ещё не знал, кем он был на самом деле: Нильфгаардом всё ещё правил узурпатор, и даже когда Паветта вышла за Эмгыра, а Геральт снял с него проклятие, тот был вынужден выдавать себя за младшего сына незначительного северного князька, владения которого были достаточно далеко от Цинтры, чтобы нелегко было это проверить. Всё это время он собирался вернуться в Нильфгаард и вернуть себе трон, и хотел забрать с собой жену и маленькую дочь.

Но только чёрта с два Паветта из Цинтры, дочь королевы Калантэ, стала бы помогать ему восстановиться на троне: она бы мгновенно поняла, что это конец независимости её собственной страны. Поколения нильфгаардских правителей спали и видели, как бы захватить Цинтру; за Эмгыра вар Эмрейса она не вышла бы даже с ножом у горла, как бы сильно его ни любила. Так что он не рассказал ей. Когда наступило время привести план в действие, он просто попытался взять её и Цири якобы на морскую прогулку — не упомянув, что закончиться эта прогулка должна была в Нильфгаарде.

— Что случилось на самом деле? — сурово спросил Геральт. — Ты говорил, что вы повздорили, она упала за борт…

— Это и случилось. Когда я понял, что она нарочно в тот день оставила Цириллу на берегу, я вышел из себя, и она поняла, что у её подозрений были основания. Она потребовала объяснить, чего я добиваюсь. Она поняла, что матросы были нильфгаардцами. Она обвинила меня в предательстве, назвала государственным изменником, и я в приступе ярости рассказал ей всё. Я сказал ей, кто я такой, сказал, что хочу вернуть трон своего отца. Я поклялся своей жизнью, что увижу, как нашу дочь коронуют императрицей Нильфгаарда и Севера… А она, в свою очередь, в гневе поклялась, что это случится только через её труп. Через секунду её унесла волна. У меня на глазах океан смыл её с палубы.

Эмгыр остановился, чтобы набрать воздуха. Когда он продолжил говорить, голос у него был неровный.

— Матросы не дали мне нырнуть за ней. Они бросали верёвки и сети, искали, но ничего не нашли. Когда портал Вильгефорца, как было условлено, перенёс судно в нильфгаардские воды, поиски ещё продолжались.

— И ты так и не увидел тела? — сказал Геральт негромко, его горло сжималось от сочувствия. Много лет он гадал, сказал ли Эмгыр правду о смерти Паветты — или на самом деле он всё-таки убил её сам, в порыве гнева или сознательно, чтобы она не помешала ему. Теперь Геральт понял, что больше не сомневается.

— Нет, — сказал Эмгыр. — Я думал, может быть, её спас её дар. Он был непредсказуем — она не прошла такой подготовки, как Цирилла, и силы в ней было меньше. Дар ей не подчинялся. Но я думал… — он пожал плечами, не закончив фразу.

— Если бы она была жива, то вернулась бы к Цири.

— Я не говорю, что сомнение было обоснованное. Или хотя бы разумное. Её смыло за борт во время жестокого шторма, в милях от ближайшего берега. Я знал, что она умерла. Но… я не был уверен.

Он помолчал.

— Не был уверен, — закончил он наконец, очень тихо, — пока не возложил корону на голову Цириллы и не увидел, как она стала императрицей Нильфгаарда и Севера, как я поклялся много лет назад. И тогда я наконец удостоверился, что Паветта мертва. Как поклялась она сама.

Он резко отложил в сторону книгу и встал, подошёл к окну, чтобы посмотреть в сторону Севера — туда, где деревья на болоте, задушенные мхом и виноградными лозами, странными кривыми мохнатыми тенями маячили на кромке подбирающегося рассвета.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Геральт ему в спину, и был искренен, хотя и думал, что Эмгыр сам виноват во всём. Он мог счастливо провести остаток своих дней в Цинтре, в качестве консорта королевы; он мог отказаться от мечтаний о завоевании Севера и возвращении трона.

Но опять — да чёрта с два. Человек, который в тринадцать лет пережил убийство всей своей семьи и один бежал от преследователей через половину континента, да ещё и обращённый проклятием в зверя, которому никто не стал бы помогать или разговаривать с ним; человек, который когтями вырыл себе убежище в лесу и, чтобы получить руку принцессы, сперва спас жизнь короля — такой человек не смог бы прожить спокойную счастливую жизнь у огонька. Чёрт, да он и сейчас на это не был способен.

— У этого горя — и вины — было больше двадцати лет, чтобы утихнуть, — сказал Эмгыр. — И… мне стало легче от того, что это Цирилла в конце концов выбрала последовать своей судьбе. Что она добровольно приняла трон и власть, способную менять мир. — Он глубоко вздохнул, плечи поднялись и опустились. — Но вот почему. Может быть, это было моё наказание.

— Ну, — после паузы сказал Геральт, — в любом случае я бы не сказал, что у тебя есть определённый тип партнёров.

Эмгыр коротко фыркнул, как будто смешок выскользнул у него по ошибке, и повернулся, чтобы бросить суровый взгляд на Геральта — не особенно успешно.

— Не думай, что я позволю тебе использовать это против меня.

— Вот ты бы не начинал, — сказал Геральт. — Думаю, мне нужно благодарить судьбу. Если бы ты в постели был хотя бы наполовину так же хорош, как вне её, мне бы пришлось бежать из этой проклятой страны, пока ты не надел на меня ошейник. Давай, иди сюда. Никто не появится ещё около часа. У тебя есть возможность попрактиковаться.

Эмгыр нахмурился, но позволил вернуть себя в постель.

#

Потребовалось ровно девять минут и двадцать секунд после того, как деревяннолицый камергер и две горничные с распахнутыми глазами подали завтрак и вышли, чтобы всему замку стало известно, что Эмгыр с ним спал. Геральт засёк это время по прачкам — они только что пели и болтали на берегу реки и вдруг замолчали. Он выглянул в окно, просто чтобы убедиться, что на них не напали утопцы или что-нибудь ещё, но нет: они все собрались вокруг одной девушки, только что подошедшей к ним с корзиной, и шушукались.

После завтрака они с Эмгыром взяли с собой стражу и оруженосцев и отправились на поиски места для будущей коронации. Эмгыр послал рабочих прочесать болото, и те обнаружили ещё много эльфийских развалин, в которых вода доходила до лодыжек. Пару сотен лет назад один особо одарённый князь решил, что лучше богов знает, как должна течь река Сансретур, и попытался исправить их работу. Вышло у него не очень: река превратилась в вонючее болото вдоль всей северной границы Туссента: она и подтапливала и Галлион, и десяток деревень поблизости.

Связываться с такой большой группой утопцы не рисковали, но на болоте их хватало: Геральт то и дело краем глаза замечал, как они, волоча ноги, убирались подальше в туманные дали болота.

— Там наверняка полно гнёзд. Стоило бы устроить несколько облав, чтобы выкурить их.

к

— Бесполезно, мастер ведьмак, — сказал один из рабочих. — Княгиня посылала десятки людей, много раз! Я сам помогал рыцарям искать дорогу. Но очистить болото от этих тварей просто невозможно. Сегодня гнездо на виду, ты его выжигаешь, а завтра — дно сместилось, и вчерашнее уже под водой, а наверх вышло новое. Когда мы начинаем на них охотиться, они убегают в самые глубокие части болота и прячутся там в иле. А болото растёт год от года. Мой дед мальчишкой жил вон там — видите эти железные столбы? Это была мельница его отца.

Геральт ответил “хм” и придержал лошадь, чтобы дождаться Эмгыра: охрана держала его строго в центре кавалькады и на далёких утопцев поглядывала с опаской. Его, тем не менее, пропустили сразу, без суеты — Геральт смутно опасался, что Меррин начнёт беситься ещё больше, когда узнает, что Геральт совратил его императора, но вышло наоборот: из категории “наёмный работник, к которому мой сюзерен прислушивается больше, чем ко мне” его переклассифицировали в “ещё один долбаный псих с титулом, вокруг которого надо танцевать, чтобы сделать свою работу”.

— Может быть, тебе захочется пересмотреть свои планы на пенсию, — сказал Геральт Эмгыру. — Это болото растёт такими темпами, что твой замок через пятнадцать лет уйдёт под воду, сколько бы вы ни вырыли отводных каналов.

— Мм, — сказал Эмгыр, нахмурившись, и подозвал рабочего, который подтвердил оценку. — Но Галлионский лес наверняка не смоет.

— Увы, деревья умирают, ваше величество, — сказал рабочий извиняющимся тоном. — Вода разносит тление и подтачивает корни.

Они ехали дальше, а Эмгыр продолжал хмуриться.

— Я слышал, что болото вызывает некоторое беспокойство, потому что может распространиться дальше к югу, в саму долину Сансретур, — ответил он на вопрос Геральта. — Но об этом всегда говорили как об отдалённой перспективе. А при той скорости, которую описывает этот человек, уже лет через десять оно начнёт поглощать плодородные земли. Виноградники могут разориться ещё до начала следующего века.

Геральт просветлел лицом.

— Думаешь, оно доберётся до Корво Бьянко?

— Не теряй надежды, — ответил Эмгыр тоном, пресекающим дальнейший разговор.

Конечно, это могло стать настоящим бедствием, и Геральт не представлял, что тут можно поделать. В долину Сансретур стекала вода с трёх горных цепей: единственным способом куда-то деть всю эту воду была река, и если та, которая у вас уже была, решила перемешаться с землёй и исчезнуть, то удачи с созданием новой. Судя по лицу Эмгыра, он думал о том же, но его досада была со специфическим оттенком: он не знал, что с этим должен делать лично он. Через минуту он покачал головой:

— Тем больше причин узнать о Галлионе всё, что можно, прежде чем мы его потеряем, — сказал он твёрдо, как если бы пытался убедить себя, что это тоже чего-то стоит.

В этот день им не везло. Найденные рабочими руины были красивы и выдавали мастерство создателей — но все они были красивы одинаково, ничто не выделялось, и ничего, похожего на священную рощу, не попадало в их поле зрения. Геральт уверен был, что во многих местах замурованы входы, но вели они, скорее всего, разве что к подземным гробницам. Ни один эльфийский король не стал бы короноваться под крышей.

Кое-где он чувствовал сохранившиеся слабые следы древней силы — от неё гудели пальцы, когда он прикасался к камню. На шестом месте из подходящих Геральт вскарабкался повыше и оглянулся назад, на Галлион: его самая высокая арка едва виднелась сквозь деревья и казалась меньше, чем башни княжеского замка из доков Боклера.

— Что такое? — спросил Эмгыр, подняв голову.

— Все эти точки достаточно далеко от центра, — медленно сказал Геральт. — Здесь не должно быть столько силы — времени-то сколько прошло? Давно должен был остаться только мёртвый камень. И потом, они не должны были уделять деталям столько внимания. Иди сюда, посмотри.

Он наклонился, чтобы подать Эмгыру руку, а потом показал ему верхнюю поверхность мраморной арки. На ней были вырезаны сотни мелких цветов.

— Эта арка должна была быть в сотне футов над головами. Никто бы этого не увидел. В этой тонкой работе нет никакого смысла, точно не ради какого-то незначительного склепа для пары аристократов. Даже эльфы не были настолько придирчивыми.

— Могли и быть, если место было соответствующей важности, — проговорил Эмгыр, кончиками пальцев касаясь каменных цветов. — Резной камень эльфы ценили гораздо выше необработанного, а конкретно в окрестностях Туссента предпочитали вырезать цветы, фрукты и виноградные лозы. Так поддерживали связь между своими жилищами и природой. Если здесь похоронено много высокородных, с них бы сталось решить, что украшения всех гробниц должны соответствовать уровню, по крайней мере, на поздних этапах строительства.

— Всё ещё не объясняет, почему здесь до сих пор столько силы.

— Но это место сохранилось в целости — те, что тебе попадались раньше, наверняка не были в таком хорошем состоянии.

— Эмгыр, мы в милях от дворца. Этот участок должен быть физически связан с остальным некрополем. Русалиной был всего милю в поперечнике, и даже там уместилось больше полусотни склепов эльфийских королей.

Эмгыр широким жестом обвёл дворец, лес и болото вокруг.

— Русалиной был основан всего за три сотни лет до Сопряжения Сфер, но известно, что Aen Seidhe прожили в этом мире до прихода людей тысячелетия. В долине Сансретур могло бы оказаться одно из ранних поселений. Эта кандидатура на роль самого большого и могущественного города ничем не хуже любой другой.

— И мы как раз решили с ним поиграться, — смиренно сказал Геральт. — Отлично. Что ж, но если ты прав, и всё это — ответвление основного кладбища, то боюсь, мы ищем совсем не в том месте. Ты можешь держать площадку для коронации вдалеке от дворца, в дикой глуши, ради связи с природой или святости места, или что-то ещё, но местом коронации не может быть дешёвый район. И никому не позволят такой район на месте коронации построить.

— Мм, — протянул Эмгыр. — Но тогда где?

Геральт пожал плечами и огляделся по сторонам, стараясь думать. Площадка, где они стояли, из-за подтопленной земли шла под уклон, и вода плескалась о ступени мраморной лестницы у его ног. Вдали в туманной болотной дымке виднелись тусклые огни, вспыхивающие и исчезающие, блуждающие огоньки и движущиеся тени утопцев.

— А ты не знаешь, где князь Адам занимался своими экспериментами? — спросил он внезапно. — Когда пытался повернуть реку?

— А-а, — негромко сказал Эмгыр. — Думаешь, это и было место коронации? Это интересная мысль. В одном из моих текстов упоминалось место. К северу отсюда, рядом с перевалом Теодуль — далековато.

— Порталом было бы недалеко, — заметил Геральт. — И должен сказать, — он махнул рукой на болото, — вот это всё — это слишком серьёзный ущерб, чтобы его причиной могли быть несколько заклинаний.

— Если только выбранная локация не усилила чары, — согласился Эмгыр. — Думаю, он мог приказать своим чародеям исследовать местность — как раз чтобы найти место силы, связанное с рекой, и там сотворить свои заклинания. Они вполне могли наткнуться на площадку, которую эльфы использовали для коронации. Ради этого стоит организовать экспедицию на пару дней, чтобы проверить.

Когда они вернулись во дворец, солнце садилось. Эмгыр велел, чтобы к ужину подали красное Корво Бьянко. Первую бутылку страшно высокомерный сомелье открывал с плохо скрываемым ехидством — явно решил, что император решил польстить своему новому любимцу. Но, к сожалению, ещё до того, как тот закончил переливать вино в графин, это ехидство полностью исчезло. А когда сомелье попробовал вино перед тем, как начать разливать, лицо у него стало такое, какое, по мнению Геральта, должно быть, когда вам дают на руки вашего первенца. Чёрт подери.

Эмгыр неуловимо улыбался — эта улыбка явно означала что-то вроде того, что большинство людей привыкло выражать с помощью тыкания пальцем и громкого издевательского хохота. Геральт в ответ испепелил его взглядом.

— Тебя это, смотрю, развлекает.

— Просто приятно видеть, как ты вдохновляешься на нашу дальнейшую работу, — светски ответил Эмгыр. — А то ты выражал некоторые сомнения.

— Разумеется, с чего бы мне, чёрт подери, отказываться. Так у меня хотя бы есть шанс, что ещё до следующего сбора урожая меня укокошит кучка эльфийских призраков, — проворчал Геральт. — Но хочу сказать кое-что. Прежде чем лезть во что-то опасное, мы отошлём твоих людей. Они не умирают со скуки. Тебе придётся как-то пережить, что твой последний ужин будет приготовлен на костре.

— Как скажешь, — ответил Эмгыр. — Я предоставлю тебе самому договариваться об этом с капитаном Меррином.

— Спасибо, — мрачно сказал Геральт.

После ужина Эмгыр продемонстрировал намерение устроиться в постели с большой пыльной книгой. Чтобы разоблачить блеф, Геральт лёг рядом, уткнувшись носом ему в бедро, и ненавязчиво стал гладить его до колена и обратно вверх, останавливаясь на самых чувствительных местах. Наконец у Эмгыра стало учащаться дыхание, но тогда он отложил книгу и взял другую, лежавшую у кровати — в аляповатой обложке, на которой была изображена невыносимо роскошная девушка в рубашке, шнуровка которой явно знала лучшие времена, — и начал читать вслух.

— Да будь я проклят, — сказал Геральт, забирая у него книгу и бросая её на друкой конец комнаты. Когда Геральт стащил его вниз по кровати и перешёл к делу, Эмгыр самодовольно улыбался.

#

Утром они выехали в сопровождении стражи, на этот раз по северному торговому пути, который тянулся вдоль старого русла реки — или по крайней мере того, что от русла осталось; дорога по краям сползала в грязь и была настолько разбита, что на больших отрезках пути Эмгыр приказывал им ехать колонной, чтобы не сделать ещё хуже. На каждом холме они замечали штабеля необработанных досок и мешки с камнями, явно предназначавшиеся для быстрого ремонта. По мере пути Эмгыр становился всё более недовольным, и, когда они наткнулись на бригаду грязных дорожных рабочих в цветах княгини, он остановился, чтобы допросить главного.

— Молю ваше величество о прощении, — отвечал он, кланяясь на каждом третьем слове. — Сейчас только начало торгового сезона, ежегодный ремонт едва начался...

— Эту дорогу недостаточно подлатать тут и там, — сурово сказал Эмгыр. — На постройку этого тракта ушло тридцать лет; подобная халатность вот-вот уничтожит плоды работы целого поколения, и тогда будет разорван торговый путь, а он станет только важнее, когда на Севере всё придёт в норму. Вы сообщите её милости, что я… — он остановился, глядя на съежившегося бригадира сверху вниз, и закончил сквозь зубы: — интересовался, почему дорога доведена до такого состояния.

И он продолжил путь, с жёстким выражением лица, которое Геральт без труда расшифровал: если бы Эмгыр до сих пор имел право приказывать палачам, сейчас покатились бы головы. Но эти времена прошли. Технически княгиня Туссента всё ещё являлась его вассалом, но кроме того она правила страной с действующей армией, а Эмгыр сидел со своим ничего не значащим титулом и гвардией из сорока человек в замке, который медленно уходил в болото.

Он послал Плотву вперёд, чтобы догнать Эмгыра и ехать с ним бок о бок, и поинтересовался настолько жизнерадостно-мерзко, насколько мог:

— Ну как, сам-то ещё не передумал?

Эмгыр смерил его взглядом, а потом коротко вздохнул — на смешок это ещё не тянуло.

— Нет. И я постараюсь с благодарностью принять любые разъяснения.

Местами всё ещё можно было понять, где именно вдоль тракта раньше пролегало русло реки. Кое-где ещё сохранилось слабое течение, но по большей части их окружал жирный болотистый грунт. По обоим берегам попадались следы эльфийской тропинки. Геральт спешился, чтобы изучить её, стёр грязь и болотный ил и обнаружил на некоторых камнях полустёртые руны, похожие на те, которые указывали путь на горе.

Во второй половине дня они добрались до места и обнаружили проблему. Согласно книге Эмгыра, чародеи князя Адама работали на большом острове в самом широком месте реки. Теперь это был зелёный холм, стоявший в море зелёного ила; с обеих сторон виднелись остатки мраморных мостиков. Прищурившись, Геральт едва мог разглядеть на вершине холма какие-то белые камни.

Слой ряски был таким толстым, что по нему почти можно было ходить: на поверхности плавали комки грязи, проросшие пучками травы, и некоторые на вид были достаточно большими, чтобы на них могла встать лошадь. Но если ткнуть их палкой, они уплывали прочь по морю зелени. Геральт выбрал ветку длиннее своего роста и попробовал ею дно, и она с лёгкостью ушла вниз до самого кулака. Обратно он вытащил её с толстым слоем грязи и ила.

— Нужен плот.

Тут Геральт не пожалел, что на этот раз Эмгыр взял с собой Меррина и стражу — иначе вязать плот ему пришлось бы самому. Работа шестами тоже досталась восторженным оруженосцам. Впятером — Геральт, Эмгыр, Меррин, Совик и Деннис — они переправились через болото. Геральт спрыгнул на противоположный берег и потопал, чтобы убедиться, что под ногами твёрдая земля, а потом подал руку, чтобы помочь Меррину, Эмгыру и пацанам — ну, пацанами их можно было назвать только в сравнении; обоим было не меньше двадцати, и в доказательство этого Совик изо всех сил пытался отрастить усы.

Плот затащили повыше по склону и надёжно привязали к двум разным деревьям двумя верёвками. Оруженосцы закатывали глаза на такие предосторожности, но Геральт настоял. С того момента, как он поставил ногу на землю, ему не нравилось вокруг ничего — ни деревья, ни почва, ни обманчиво плотная зелень болота, и с каждой секундой всё это нравилось ему всё меньше.

— Здесь что-то очень не так, — сказал он мрачно, вынимая из ножен свой серебряный меч. — Меррин, вы прикрываете спину. Вы двое, по обе стороны от Эмгыра. Никуда не идите за мной, пока я не скажу, что можно.

Меррин немного напрягся.

— Я должен…

— Нет, — отрезал Геральт. — Оглядывайся назад каждый раз, как сделаешь шаг, и если хоть что-то увидишь, кричи, как перепуганный трёхлетка. Что за идиот был этот князь? — через плечо поинтересовался он у Эмгыра.

— По тем временам он был правителем и Туссента, и Назаира, — сообщил Эмгыр. — Власть императора ослабла из-за междуусобицы непосредственно в Нильфгаарде, а князь в результате оказался самым богатым и влиятельным человеком из живущих. Если считать, что богатство и влияние равняются возможности не задумываясь выполнять свои самые безумные прихоти.

— Волшебно, — сказал Геральт.

По склону поднимались медленно. Ничто не пыталось на них наброситься. По мере неторопливого подъёма Геральт спиной чувствовал, как оруженосцы излучают нарастающее раздражение, но не обращал на это внимания. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы что-нибудь набросилось. Этого до сих пор не случилось только потому, что оно выжидало момент. В тварях, которым хватало ума подождать, не было ничего хорошего.

Говорить это оруженосцам Геральт не стал. Они бы всё равно не поняли, но одной из причин было то, что про себя он уже списал их, как тела и сталь, которые дадут ему лишнюю минуту, чтобы защитить Эмгыра. Он не знал, когда это случилось — когда Эмгыр успел стать человеком, защищать которого он был готов чужими телами? Раньше этого не было, но теперь стало так. Геральт не умел бояться многих вещей, но к этой ситуации это не относилось: у него за спиной был кто-то, кто имел для него значение, какая-то кошмарная дрянь могла до него добраться, и Геральт мог успеть, а мог и не успеть убить эту дрянь раньше, чем она что-то сделает. Чёрт подери.

На полпути вверх по склону земля под ногами по ощущениям как-то изменилась. Геральт потыкал вниз кончиком меча и через дюйм наткнулся на что-то твёрдое. Стальным носком ботинка ему удалось расчистить белую мраморную ступеньку.

— Ладно, это всё объясняет. Здесь точно была священная роща, где проводили коронации, — сказал он хмуро, едва на неё взглянув. Ему были знакомы резные изображения сиенны, вымершего цветка, бывшего символом эльфийских королей. Ступеньку полностью покрывал тонкий орнамент из цветов сиенны.

— Но прямо сейчас я бы посоветовал не проводить здесь никаких ритуалов. Всё здесь искажено. Не знаю, как чародеи добились этого эффекта — наверное, нашли способ подключиться к силе этого места, а потом как-то её испоганили.

— Эльфы всегда стремились жить в гармонии с природой, — сказал Эмгыр. — Совершенствовать то, что есть, а не стирать его дочиста, чтобы освободить место для своих собственных желаний. Если чародеи попытались использовать собранную здесь силу, чтобы изменить течение Сансретур — ради чего бы то ни было, даже если бы не только по прихоти человека, которому захотелось побольше лесов для охоты на вепрей, — то они употребили эту силу на дело, которое те, кто столетиями её копил, никогда бы не одобрили.

— Да, похоже на то. Вопрос в том, как это теперь исправить.

Геральт, расчищая ступени, осторожно поднялся ещё на несколько шагов вверх, и замер, потому что у него на груди дрогнул медальон. Эмгыр только что поставил ногу на нижнюю ступеньку.

— Стой! — резко приказал Геральт. Он насторожился; медленно обошёл вокруг, избегая подниматься выше по склону холма. Ничто вокруг не шевельнулось; даже воздух не мерцал. Плохо.

— Всё, — решительно сказал он. — Мы уходим.

— Геральт…

— Мы не будем устраивать здесь никаких коронаций, — сказал он Эмгыру ровно. — Если хочешь, завтра я вернусь, один, и попробую выяснить, в чём тут дело, но ты должен убраться отсюда. Немедленно. Меррин, поворачивайте обратно.

Меррин поколебался, но так как Эмгыр не стал возражать, медленно пошёл обратно вниз по склону. Оруженосцы, разворачиваясь, едва слышно вздохнули. Геральт шёл за ними спиной вперёд, рыская взглядом по вершине холма и по сторонам, слыша у себя за спиной каждый шаг Эмгыра, и не оглядывался, пока Меррин не сказал:

— Что, в свете Солнца…

Геральт глянул через плечо, и внутри у него всё оборвалось.

— Плота нет? — угрюмо сказал он.

— Я не понимаю, сир, мы же привязали его к этим деревьям, вот здесь, дотащили до этого камня… — недоумённо начал Деннис. Меррин сказал:

— Просто придётся связать новый. Я нарублю веток…

— Этой ночью мы обратно не вернёмся, — сказал Геральт. — Посмотрите.

Он мотнул подбородком, и все повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на воду. Тонкая дымка испарений превратилась в глубокий зеленоватый туман, и над поверхностью ряски медленно вздувались огромные бледно-зелёные пузыри газа, лопавшиеся без единого звука. Дальнего берега в тумане было не разглядеть, ни один огонёк не указывал место, где разбила лагерь оставшаяся там часть отряда.

— Не знаю и знать не хочу, что будет, если мы полезем в эту воду.

— Тогда что ты предлагаешь делать? — спросил Меррин после паузы. В его голосе проступила тревога. — Мы не можем ночевать на этой кочке. У нас ни припасов, ни палаток…

— Если доживём до утра, то отсутствие палатки окажется самой мелкой из наших проблем, — сказал Геральт и перевёл взгляд на Эмгыра, который спокойно смотрел на него. — У нас два варианта, — сообщил он. — Можем окопаться где-нибудь здесь — вот эти камни подойдут. Держаться к ним спиной, очертить границу серебром и держаться до утра.

— Или? — спросил Эмгыр, не тратя времени на расспросы.

Геральт выдохнул.

— Или возвращаемся на холм и всё-таки попытаемся тебя короновать.

— Ты только что говорил, что проводить такой ритуал слишком опасно! — возразил Меррин.

— Да, — подтвердил Геральт. — Но не менее опасно торчать здесь и терять время, пока это место думает, что бы ему с нами сделать. Если нам удастся завершить обряд коронации, это может очистить холм от скверны. Вернуть текущую здесь силу к её изначальной цели.

— Какова вероятность? — напряжённо спросил Эмгыр.

— Без понятия. В затее князя Адама должно было участвовать немало чародеев, и это было давно. У того, что они тут натворили, была возможность укрепиться — это как если бы кость срослась неправильно. Чтобы вылечить, придётся сломать её снова. — Геральт покачал головой. — Если пойдём наверх, холм будет драться, как загнанный в угол зверь. Если останемся здесь, нападёт, но, может быть, не изо всех сил.

— Тогда мы должны остаться, — тут же сказал Меррин.

Но Эмгыр молчал. И после паузы сказал:

— Я пойду на холм.

— Сир… — начал Меррин. Эмгыр остановил его поднятием руки.

— Я пришёл сюда, чтобы предъявить свои права на корону, которая ждёт под холмом. Если теперь, когда мне бросили вызов, я уйду, то тем самым откажусь от претензий. Я больше не смогу доказать своё право, — Он посмотрел на Геральта. — Разве не так?

— Так, — сказал Геральт неохотно. Эмгыр наверняка был прав; в этом была некая жёсткая справедливость, свойственная магии. — Думаешь, стоит ради этого рисковать своей жизнью?

Эмгыр пожал плечами.

— Всё предприятие было связано с риском. Неужели теперь я поверну назад только потому, что мы добрались до опасного места? Но я никому не приказываю идти со мной. Меррин, Совик, Деннис — я знаю, вы не склонны доверять Геральту. Прошу вас не сомневаться в нём. Если вы решите остаться здесь, он останется с вами и будет защищать вас, пока не наступит утро.

— Минуточку, — сказал Геральт, потому что чёрта с два. Они все хором начали спорить, но Эмгыр жестом заставил их замолчать.

— Они храбрые и сильные люди, но против этой силы им не выстоять, — сказал он Геральту. — Если ты оставишь их здесь без защиты, они умрут.

— Если ты пойдёшь наверх один, умрёшь ты!

— Может быть. Но эти люди последовали за мной, потому что дали такую клятву, и у них есть понятие о чести. Я не стану пользоваться этим, чтобы заставить их подняться на холм со мной, но не могу и бросить их здесь. Это значило бы просто выбрать для них другую смерть, — сказал Эмгыр. — Как ты сам выразился, они не готовы помереть со скуки.

— Зар-раза! — Геральт провёл рукой по лицу. Это было справедливо, справедливо до ужаса, во всём, кроме той части, что Геральту придётся остаться здесь. Он в отчаянии посмотрел на Меррина, на его широкое, обеспокоенное, нахмуренное лицо. Этот-то устроился на простую и непыльную работёнку: следить, чтобы никто не проткнул бывшего императора мечом. А вместо этого оказался здесь, на ступенях, ведущих вверх по холму, белых, как обнажившиеся кости зарытого под землёй чудовища, и может быть, ведьмачьего чутья у Меррина и не было, но сейчас и обычный человек мог почувствовать тень, которая простёрлась над ними. Конечно, он не хотел идти на холм — никто в здравом уме не захотел бы.

Но Меррин сглотнул и сказал нетвёрдо:

— Сир, я поклялся вам в верности ещё мальчишкой, мне было шестнадцать. С тех пор я шёл за вами в каждой кампании, которую вы, несмотря на все возражения, предпринимали. Я имел честь маршировать под захваченными штандартами противника, которые вы несли домой, чтобы повесить под золотыми башнями. Когда император Морвран после коронации предложил мне место начальника своей стражи, я отказался. И сейчас я вас не оставлю. Я поднимусь на холм вместе со своим сюзереном, и если вам суждено встретить там смерть, я молю Великое Солнце только о том, чтобы умереть раньше.

Эмгыр смотрел на него почти испуганно, как будто не понимал, что с этим делать. Он никогда не верил в верность такого сорта, Геральт это знал. Фольтест — тот всегда стремился окружить себя такими людьми, которые бросились бы на бомбу или на мечи, чтобы его защитить. Однажды, перед заключением цинтрийского мира, Геральт попал в зал переговоров и слышал, как Фольтест бросил это Эмгыру в лицо — спросил, как много людей, по его мнению, готовы за него умереть, если до этого дойдёт. Эмгыр тогда ответил почти с жалостью: “Я предпочитаю избегать обстоятельств, в которых мог бы получить ответ на ваш вопрос”.

Но в этот раз он всё-таки оказался в таких обстоятельствах по собственной воле, и выяснилось, что вокруг него всё-таки были такие люди: Совик и Деннис тоже отказались оставаться внизу. Эмгыр не мог понять, как себя вести, и выглядел немного сбитым с толку. Геральт пожал плечами, стараясь не показывать, какое безумное облегчение испытывает он сам.

— Ну, я так понимаю, все идут, — сказал он.

И они снова пошли на холм. Геральт возглавлял процессию, расчищая ступеньки по мере подъёма. Он больше не старался не торопиться, не было смысла. Холм знал, что они идут, и знал — теперь Геральт это чувствовал, — что Эмгыр идёт с ними. Холм ждал.

Эмгыр тоже не колебался, уверенно ставил ногу на каждую ступеньку. Он читал себе под нос что-то похожее на молитву или мантру на Старшей речи — что-то, что можно было бы читать во время всенощного бдения.

Вершину холма, на которую они взобрались, покрывал толстый слой растительности. Пахло гнилью.

— Можешь расчистить? — попросил Эмгыр.

— Если под этим слоем есть солнечные руны, мы дадим им больше силы, — предупредил Геральт, но Эмгыр только кивнул. Геральт использовал знак Игни, и когда заросли выгорели, оказалось, что они стоят посреди большой округлой площадки из белого мрамора, с маленьким кругом, врезанным в центре. Внешнее кольцо украшали знакомые цветочные орнаменты и эльфийские руны, а вот внутреннее…

— Это не Старшая речь, — сказал подошедший Эмгыр.

— Это ковирские некромантические знаки, — мрачно сказал Геральт. — Их используют, чтобы присвоить силу захваченных земель. Обычно для этого нужно принести в жертву очень много побеждённых.

Он опустился на колени, чтобы изучить текстуру мрамора: обе плиты были из почти белого камня, без намёка на оттенок, но рисунок, составленный из белых полос на белом, немного отличался.

— Внутренний круг добавили позже. Камень другой.

— Давайте его уберём, — сказал Эмгыр.

С помощью мечей они поддели плиту. Когда щель приоткрылась, из-под земли вырвался шквал невыносимой вони, и Геральту пришлось напрячь все силы, чтобы удержать камень в одиночку, пока Меррин и оруженосцы отшатнулись, борясь со рвотой. Эмгыр бросился придержать зажатый под камнем меч, — Совик выпустил его из рук. Вскоре Деннис — Геральт как-то раз видел, как он с аппетитом ел овечью голову и ещё нахваливал деликатес, — справился с собой и присоединился к ним. Через несколько минут остальные тоже нетвёрдо поднялись на ноги, и все вместе они налегли на рычаг и перевернули каменный круг на бок.

На минуту остановились перевести дыхание. Геральт всё ещё не ждал нападения. Они снимали со спавшей здесь силы сковывавшие её цепи, она не была заинтересована им помешать. Чёрт, лишь бы эта затея не оказалась ещё дурнее, чем он решил поначалу.

— Ладно, — сказал он наконец, всё ещё тяжело дыша. — Давайте скатим его с холма.

Они осторожно подкатили плиту к краю площадки и хотели было спустить её по одной из нерасчищенных сторон холма, но тут она выскользнула у них из рук и полетела по длинному зелёному склону вниз, исчезла в сгущающейся дымке, и через несколько секунд они услышали из тумана слабый булькающий всплеск.

— Ну, нам же меньше работы, — сказал Геральт. Повернувшись, он подошёл к Эмгыру, который стоял теперь над тёмным круглым отверстием глубокого колодца. Колодец был полон непроглядно чёрной воды, и от неё всё ещё воняло, как из склепа, хотя и не так сильно, как в первый момент, когда они сняли крышку. Геральт мрачно посмотрел на ровную поверхность.

— Там внизу дофига трупов, — сказал он с уверенностью.

— Да, — негромко и хмуро согласился Эмгыр. — Эльфы древних родов, потомки королей. Князь нашёл предлог заманить их к своему двору, как гостей или, может быть, слуг, а потом утопил их всех здесь, чтобы дать своим чародеям власть над землёй, которая раньше им принадлежала

— Похоже на правду, — сказал Геральт. — Мало приятного будет вылавливать их оттуда. — Он прищурился на солнце — на пятно, светлевшее в туманной мгле. Оно было совсем близко к земле. — И время займёт.

Эмгыр молча смотрел вниз, в темноту.

— Эльфийских королей коронуют при свете звёзд, — сказал он наконец. — Но звёзд в таком тумане не увидеть. Может быть, удастся заключить сделку...

Он выпрямился, посмотрел вокруг и сказал на Старшей речи:

— Я хотел бы увидеть, как в этих водах снова отразятся луна и звёзды. Если небеса над нами расчистятся до конца этой ночи, мы примем это как знак, что можем убрать из глубины тела убитых.

Глубокая тяжёлая тишина повисла вокруг, а потом дымка над их головами стала таять, неохотно приоткрывая маленький клочок ясного голубого неба прямо над колодцем. Геральт тихо вздохнул.

— Потрясающе.

Он соорудил из плащей Совика и Денниса какое-то подобие мешка для переноски, а потом, лишённый другого выхода, прыгнул в колодец. Вода была вязкая, клейкая, казалось, что он двигается в масле. Он сжал губы покрепче и сощурился, прежде чем нырнуть. Зрачки расширились, вбирая слабый свет. Колодец не был слишком широкий, и почти до половины высоты его забивали скелеты — скорчившиеся в умоляющих позах, тянущие руки вверх, как будто их сталкивали вниз, на тела, и баграми держали под водой, пока они не захлебнулись. Геральт набивал мешок костями, выныривал, чтобы ухватить немного воздуха, выбирался из колодца и вытаскивал свою ношу за собой. На разгрузку не уходило много времени, но ему не хотелось оставаться в воде дольше необходимого.

— Разложите их на траве вокруг холма и постарайтесь поместить кости ровно, — велел Эмгыр Совику и Деннису. — Если получится, заберём их с собой, похороним в Галлионе.

Шестнадцать мертвецов уже лежало на траве, когда Геральт вытащил последнее тело — маленькое, детское, золотой венчик ещё держался у него на голове. Эмгыр с затвердевшим лицом опустился на колени рядом со скелетом.

— Должно быть, это Эслинн ан Миталь. Потомок Митлинны, законная наследница эльфийского туссентского престола. Она как раз жила во времена князя. В её родном Виковаро эльфы вырождались, растворялись среди соседей-людей, и её отослали на север, к родне в Синих горах. Но по пути она исчезла вместе с сопровождавшими, и их следов так и не нашли.

— Да уж, и правда странно, почему это поворот русла реки сработал не так, как надо, — сказал Геральт. — Обычно всё идёт как по маслу, если для начала похитить и утопить девятилетку. Мать вашу.

Он огляделся. Солнце определённо садилось, и кружок ясного неба над головой темнел.

— Надо приготовиться. Подозреваю, что как только покажутся звёзды, начнут твориться всякие гадости, и я бы хотел, чтобы ты оказался подальше от колодца, насколько это возможно в пределах холма. Сколько времени потребуется на ритуал?

— Не могу сказать. Коронация — это не просто формальное представление. Король должен говорить со звёздами, пока они не “увенчают его светом”. Кроме того, боюсь, могут быть осложнения. В тексте чётко говорится о “звёздах в заводи ночи”. Я думал, что это метафора неба, но… — он указал на тёмное отражение неба в воде.

— Отлично. Это тоже должно пойти гладко, — пробормотал Геральт себе под нос, глядя на глянцевую, смертоносную поверхность воды.

Эмгыр преклонил колени у края воды. Геральт поставил Меррина прикрывать ему спину, оруженосцев — по бокам, слегка позади, а сам встал рядом, чуть дальше вдоль края.

— Кто из вас лучше стреляет из арбалета? — спросил он, и Деннис сказал, что он неплохой стрелок, поэтому Геральт отдал ему свой арбалет с серебряными болтами. Он успел размять запястья и немного покрутить шеей; последний свет на небе поблёк, и стоило солнцу соскользнуть в ночь, тела, лежавшие на холме, рывками поднялись, развернулись и атаковали.

Это было совсем так, как на Горгоне. За этими мертвецами не пришли родичи, которые могли бы подобрать тела и похоронить их со всей возможной заботой. Некромантический ритуал веками связывал их, и к этому времени от них не осталось уже ничего, кроме ярости. Скелеты яростно рвались вцепиться когтями, обнажённые челюсти так и клацали. Геральт вертелся среди нападавших вихрем, отпинывал их от остальных и широкими взмахами серебряного меча сталкивал с холма — но они падали на склон кучами разрозненных костей, а через секунду встряхивались, пересобирались и лезли обратно. После одного только первого раунда у Совика на щеке осталась длинная царапина, а на кожаных штанах Меррина появились глубокие вмятины от когтей.

— Чёрт, надо было щит прихватить, — выговорил Геральт, тяжело дыша после второго раунда. Подобрав мокрые плащи, он перебросил их остальным: — Вот, свяжите углы. Когда они подойдут, беритесь за концы и тесните, попробуйте запутать их в ткани А я постараюсь загнать туда побольше.

Меррин кивнул, и они трое быстро принялись за дело, пока Геральт отбивал очередную волну скелетов. А когда они подошли снова, Совик и Деннис бросились на них, держа связанные плащи между собой, как растянутое одеяло, а Геральт нырнул, перекатился и, оказавшись за спиной у скелетов, стал сбивать к центру тех, которые держались по краям. Оруженосцы сбежались вместе, обернув мертвецов плащами, и Геральт лихорадочно метнулся за верёвкой, чтобы перевязать этот свёрточек смерти.

— Эмгыр, давай уже! — крикнул он через плечо, едва успев отдёрнуть руку от рычащего черепа, попытавшегося его укусить.

— Чтобы я мог начать, в воде должно появиться семь звёзд, — сказал Эмгыр, а потом: — ах, — а потом он глубоко вдохнул, поднял руки и сказал на Старшей речи: — Узрите, я Эмгыр из Эмрейсов, по клятве и закону наследник Диветафа и Эслинны, по крови потомок Метинны, и я явился к звёздам в заводи ночи заявить своё право на корону. Звёзды, говорите! Я прошу вас изъявить свою волю!

Скелеты, завёрнутые в ткань, вдруг рухнули, распадаясь на отдельные кости. Совик, ержавший один конец, дрожа, с выпученными глазами на белом лице, тут же начал:

— Значит?...

— Нет! — ответил Геральт, снова вырывая серебряный меч из ножен. — По местам, держитесь наготове! — и бросился назад к колодцу. Как раз вовремя: нечто огромное, ужасное, искажённое вырастало над водой, обретая булавовидную форму. Чудовище глянцево блестело, его тело покрывали рты, полные чернильно-чёрных скрежещущих зубов, и все эти рты открылись и провыли:

— Смерть! — И оно бросилось на Эмгыра.

Геральт ударил его серебряным мечом и отрубил от поверхности воды, как руку или ногу. Призрак лопнул на белых камнях, как проткнутый воздушный шарик, вода растеклась блестящими чёрными струями — и стала собираться обратно, восстанавливая уродливую форму.

Эмгыр воспользовался возможностью и снова склонился над водой.

— Звёзды, говорите! Я хочу узнать вашу волю! — повторил он, внушительно и громогласно, и ещё один призрак возник из воды, визжа “Смерть!”, и бросился на него.

Каждый раз, когда Эмгыр просил звёзды сообщить своё решение, появлялся новый призрак. Геральт отсекал их от колодца одного за другим, разворачивался и рубил тех, которые успели восстановиться, если мог дотянуться. Деннис стрелял по ним из арбалета, Совик и Меррин мокрыми плащами сбивали их на камни. Духи с лёгкостью рассыпались на потоки воды, но так же легко восстанавливались и не прекращали идти на Эмгыра, как прилив кладбищенских чернил. Когда очередной дух поднимался из колодца, все остальные, кто успел заново отрастить рты, вместе с ним кричали “Смерть!” и снова пытались напасть.

Ночь, полная бесконечных ужасов, катилась вперёд, и Геральт вскоре утратил призракам счёт. Стычка была слишком напряжённой, чтобы что-то обдумать и изобрести стратегию: каждая секунда уходила на то, чтобы просто остаться в живых и защитить Эмгыра. Всё, что он мог сделать — это удерживать безопасную дистанцию между Эмгыром и духами, и останавливать их, когда они с воплями поднимались из колодца.

Водяные призраки не нападали напрямую на него или на остальных. Они просто пытались протечь мимо, проскользнуть сквозь его оборону, и всё время надвигались, неудержимо, как река, которая текла здесь когда-то, — неистощимая река, которую свернули с пути и отравили убийствами и чёрной магией. Их было так много, и прибавлялось ещё после каждой попытки Эмгыра. Вода в колодце уходила всё ниже, как будто он вот-вот исчерпается, но не похоже было, что водяные из-за этого уймутся.

Остальные едва держались на ногах от усталости. Если бы рты интересовались кем-то, кроме Эмгыра, Меррин, Совик и Деннис были бы уже мертвы. Геральт знал, что скоро вымотается и он. Круг свободного пространства за спиной у Эмгыра, которое ему пока удавалось удержать, всё сужался.

Эмгыр ещё раз сказал, охрипшим, дребезжащим голосом:

— Звёзды, говорите! Я хочу узнать вашу волю!

Остатки чёрной воды из колодца, кипя, собрались в последний сгусток, и он снова выкрикнул “смерть”. Геральт разрубил его всего в полудюйме от лица Эмгыра, а потом ему пришлось резко развернуться, чтобы убить ещё дюжину водяных, подходивших сзади; он прижался спиной к спине Эмгыра и бил снова и снова, но так же быстро, как он убивал их, вставали новые. Рано или поздно один добрался бы до цели.

— Геральт, — сказал Эмгыр, — если это не сработает, передай Цирилле то, что я рассказал тебе о смерти её матери. И скажи, что в конце я просил у неё прощения.

— Что? — Геральт рискнул оглянуться и увидел, как Эмгыр глубоко рассёк себе запястья серебряным ножом, ножом Метинны, и поднял руки над иссохшим колодцем.

— Эмгыр! — в ужасе закричал он, но он не мог бросить драться. Почуяв кровь, которой ещё не успели попробовать, водяные духи пришли в исступление. Натиск был как океанский прилив, и Геральт отчаянно рубил их и кричал:

— Меррин! Меррин! Остановите его!

Меррин рухнул на землю в паре шагов от него, шмякнулся, как мокрый плащ в его руках, опустился на колени; когда он поднял голову, глаза у него были бессмысленные и широко раскрытые от ужаса. Но потом он бросил взгляд на то, что было у Геральта за спиной, с трудом поднялся и, шатаясь, побежал. Оттолкнув пару завывающих чёрных водяных, он схватил начавшего оседать Эмгыра за руки. Геральт кружил вокруг них яростным вихрем, так быстро, что мало что видел вокруг, но призраков он удержал на расстоянии. Совик и Деннис из последних сил поднялись помочь ему.

Меррин выдохнул:

— Ремень, ещё один ремень, мне нужен жгут!

Денниc сорвал лямку с арбалета и бросил ему. Меррин уже перетянул правую руку Эмгыра своим собственным ремнём достаточно туго, чтобы кровь перестала течь; поддерживая его, он приладил второй ремень на левую.

— Сир, сир! — восклицал он. Эмгыр пошевелился и едва слышно прохрипел:

— Держи меня над бассейном.

— Слушай его! — крикнул Геральт, всё ещё нанося удары, и Меррин помог Эмгыру наклониться. Геральт не мог позволить себе отвернуться и следил за ними только краем глаза. Это было хуже, чем ничего: Эмгыр был бескровно бледен, как призрак. Но он наклонился над бассейном и сумел тихо прошептать:

— Звёзды, говорите. Я хочу узнать вашу волю, — обращаясь к отражению звёзд, сиявшему в луже его собственной крови, и вдруг из глубины колодца появился свет. Геральт услышал, как Меррин, смотревший вниз, задохнулся от удивления, а затем эхом отдававшийся голос из глубины произнёс:

— Cyferaeth, brennin ulei, — славься, высокий король.

Водяные духи так и шли на них бесконечными яростными волнами, не успокоившись. Но откуда-то до Геральта донёсся едва различимый, низкий, грохочущий рёв, как будто где-то далеко просыпалась сотня драконов. Рёв становился всё громче, земля затряслась по мере его приближения — и призраки стали рассыпаться, не успев восстановить форму. На какую-то секунду Геральт неожиданно оказался внутри грозовой тучи, по крайней мере по ощущениям: повсюду ревела вода, и яркое зарево звёзд из колодца было единственным источником света; дышать было невозможно, как под водой, потоки воды струились по коже — а потом, так же мгновенно, всё закончилось. Он стоял на мокрой траве, вымокший до нитки, и ловил ртом воздух, а всех водяных призраков смыло прочь.

Он бросил меч и повернулся, чтобы забрать Эмгыра из ослабевших рук Меррина, принять его вес, прижать к себе. Эмгыр обмяк у него в руках, бледный, как мертвец, но всё ещё дышал, хотя и неглубоко. Колодец снова был полон до краёв, и в воде отражались бесконечные звёзды. Их окружала опрокинутая чаша неба, туман рассеялся, и через минуту — его уши тщетно пытались разобрать, что это за непрекращающийся странный звук какого-то движения, — Геральт медленно поднял голову и увидел внизу, за длинным склоном холма, прозрачную, бесконечную, бегущую воду реки, вернувшейся в своё русло.

#

— Как только ты поправишься, я тебя убью, — сообщил Геральт, наблюдая, как Эмгыр черпает ложкой говяжий бульон — медленно и осторожно, с явным усилием.

— Ты сам сказал, что нам нужно завершить коронацию, — ответил Эмгыр.

— Молчи. Я говорил ещё, что мы можем продержаться до утра, — возразил Геральт. — И даже не пытайся рассказывать мне, что ты пошёл туда, чтобы прибавить эльфийскую корону к своей чёртовой коллекции титулов. Ты хотел исправить реку. Как давно ты до этого додумался?

— Это пришло мне в голову, когда ты в первый раз предположил, что место коронации могли использовать, когда накладывали заклинание.

— Грр, — сказал Геральт.

— Тем не менее, я не видел смысла обсуждать такую неясную возможность.

— Чушь. Ты просто понимал, что мы все будем тебя отговаривать. Масштаб в магии имеет значение, придурок. Вернуть целую реку обратно в русло — это не то же самое, что открыть четвёртый уровень подземелий своего замка. Поэтому и получилось так нехорошо.

Эмгыр посмотрел на него немного раздражённо. Этот взгляд означал “да, я знал”, и Геральт скрипнул зубами. Конечно, он знал. И всё равно полез. Разумеется.

— Это было просто безумие, — высказал ему Геральт.

Эмгыр проглотил последнюю ложку бульона, откинулся обратно на подушки и глубоко вздохнул.

— И всё-таки оно того стоило, — сказал он едва громче шёпота. — Всё вернулось как было?

— Не ходил проверять. Был немного занят, спасал тебе жизнь, — но Эмгыр просто махнул ему пальцем: мол, проехали уже. Геральт нахмурился и без особого желания ответил: — Насколько мы видели, пока возвращались, река вернулась в старое русло. Вода из болота вытекает, как из решета. Первый раз вижу утопцев в таком недоумении. Они не могут понять, куда делась вода, поэтому бродят кругами, пытаясь зарыться под землю. Твоя стража стреляет их, как уток.

Эмгыр слабо улыбнулся и заснул обратно. Лицо у него всё ещё было строгое, но появился и какой-то намёк на умиротворение. Геральт смотрел на него и снова против своей воли начал проникаться нежностью; тогда он встал, взял свои мечи и тяжёлыми шагами вышел, чтобы убить ещё немного утопцев, пока они не разбрелись по полям в поисках своего прекрасного, огромного и всепоглощающего болота.

Несколько следующих дней он разбирался с утопцами и присматривал за тем, как Эмгыр отъедается и теряет сходство с высохшим трупом. Вскоре он начал вставать, но быстро уставал. На третий день, возвращаясь в Галлион к обеду, Геральт придержал Плотву на дороге и прислушался: издалека доносилось бряцание доспехов, шпор и подков. Геральт доскакал до дворца галопом и взбежал наверх.

— Судя по звукам, к нам едет примерно два десятка рыцарей, — сказал он без вступлений. — Думаю, у княгини возникли к тебе вопросы. Хочешь поехать в Боклер отвечать на них?

Эмгыр отложил свой бульварный роман.

— Не особенно.

— Тогда пошли, — сказал Геральт.

Он потихоньку провёл Эмгыра вниз, посадил на коня, сказал Меррину “вы не знаете, куда он подевался, а если спросят обо мне, то я получил деньги и уехал домой”, и увёз Эмгыра прямиком через стремительно осушающееся болото. Ехать пришлось не торопясь, короткими переходами, но вокруг было красиво и хватало возвышенностей, где можно было посидеть на солнышке. Из тёмной богатой земли уже пробивались трава и маленькие ростки, а на половине пути, пока они отдыхали на привале, откуда-то вдруг раздалась песня, составленная из ослепительных созвучий, высокая и полная неземной красоты, и они сидели внизу и смотрели, как Иокаста, с полыхающими крыльями и перьями, плывёт в небе, выкликая себе партнёра.

— Вот это да, — только и сказал Геральт. Эмгыр слушал с мечтательным видом.

До Корво-Бьянко они добрались поздним весенним вечером. У Марлены не оказалось припасено никаких хитрых блюд, но Эмгыр истребил две порции её дежурного говяжьего рагу, выпил два бокала красного вина и заснул у Геральта в постели, спокойно дыша. Лицо у него немного порозовело.

— Его здесь нет, — сообщил Геральт Марлене и Барнабе-Базилю. Те кивнули.

Сэр Палмерин появился у него на пороге через неделю или около того. Он хотел в деталях узнать, что произошло на холме, но и не подумал спросить, не в курсе ли Геральт, где сейчас Эмгыр — только в конце разговора сказал растерянно, взьерошивая себе волосы:

— А что скажет её милость, если я не найду императора, я даже не знаю. Она приказала без него не возвращаться, но насколько я выяснил, он просто растворился в воздухе! Все его слуги дали показания, и все как один клянутся, что не знали о его отъезде. Он не взял ничего, кроме одной-единственной лошади! А вы не слышали, он не упоминал, куда может отправиться?

— Ни слова, — ответил Геральт, и это была чистая правда. Эмгыр ничего об этом не говорил. Он спал под широкополой шляпой на веранде, меньше чем в десяти футах от них, на протяжении всего разговора. — Но вам, наверное, в любом случае стоит вернуться. Уверен, княгиня захочет знать, что он пропал.

— Да, полагаю, — сказал Палмерин. — Палец Лебеды, а императрица-то что скажет?..

Цири сказала, спустя две недели, следующее:

— Геральт, где мой отец?

Она стояла во дворе, сощурившись и положив руки на бёдра. Одета она была по-походному, никакого эскорта с ней не было; очевидно, она добралась сюда порталом.

— В беседке на южном поле, — ответил Геральт. — Пойдём, я тебя провожу. Как ты поняла, что он здесь?

Цири фыркнула.

— Смеёшься? Я не пришла сюда сразу, как он пропал, только потому, что никто не потрудился доложить мне, что ты тоже был в этом замешан. Ты знал, что он собирается сделать с рекой?

— Нет, чёрт подери. План был только открыть некрополис под Галлионом.

Цири посмотрела на него нехорошо. Геральт в ответ пожал плечами.

— Это было не так уж безумно.

— Но я всё ещё не понимаю, почему ты ему помогал.

— Мне в последнее время нечем было заняться, — сказал Геральт. Тем временем они поднялись на холм; Эмгыр лежал в тени на кушетке, рядом стоял бокал вина. На нём были свободные штаны и рубашка, он был босиком. Он читал — и уже добрался до середины стопки книг, отведённой на сегодня. Цири замерла на полуслове, уставившись на него, и Эмгыр поднял глаза и замер, опустив книгу.

— Цирилла, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, всё в порядке?

— О, всё хорошо, — ответила Цири. — У нас на днях пропал бывший император Нильфгаарда, и все просто в ужасе, особенно если учесть, что исчез он сразу после того, как в одиночку вернул Сансретур в русло.

— Эй! — возмутился Геральт.

— Прости, Геральт, — сказала Цири. — Ты же знаешь, никто никогда не вспоминает о ведьмаках. Большая часть империи убеждена, что мой отец голыми руками взял реку и переложил её туда, куда надо. Верховный жрец в Боклере уже начал говорить, что тебя надо бы причислить к лику святых, — добавила она, обращаясь к Эмгыру. — Многие из его прихожан распространяют слухи, что боги призвали тебя на небеса, чтобы принять в свои ряды.

— Какая прелесть, — сказал Эмгыр. — Если он решится, я обязательно буду ходить на церемонии.

— Рада это слышать, — Цири сложила руки на груди. — А сейчас ты зачем прячешься?

Эмгыр пожал плечами.

— У меня был выбор: я мог мирно выздоравливать здесь — или в Боклере, среди большой шумихи, под присмотром разъярённой княгини, которая с того дня, как я устроился в её землях, мечтала загнать меня к себе под каблук — и вряд ли передумала из-за того, что мне хватило дурного вкуса спасти эти земли от результатов фанаберий её прадеда. Было не очень сложно определиться.

Цири закатила глаза и обернулась к Геральту.

— Ладно, ты объясни, зачем он здесь.

— Э-э, — сказал Геральт, но в глазах у неё начинал разгораться опасный огонёк, поэтому он пожал плечами и ответил: — Ну, мы спим вместе.

Цири уставилась на него с открытым ртом. Эмгыр нахмурился.

— Я не думаю, что требуется обсуждать это с моей дочерью, — сказал он строго.

— Ты шутишь? — сказала Цири, повышая голос. — Это очень даже требует обсуждения!

Некоторое время после этого разговор шёл на повышенных тонах, и за ужином у Цири всё ещё был слегка оскорблённый вид, но остаток вечера они провели, сидя все вместе на свежем воздухе, разговаривая и наблюдая, как светлячки вспыхивают и гаснут над виноградниками, и Цири против своего желания смягчилась, хотя продолжала выглядела немного сбитой с толку. Через некоторое время Геральт поставил бокал на стол.

— Мне нужно потренироваться, а вам двоим, наверное, нужно поговорить. Иными словами, тебе пора самому рассказать ей о Паветте, — сказал он Эмгыру. — Не думай, что сможешь ещё раз попытаться перед смертью сплавить это на меня.

Эмгыр глянул на него сердито, но к нему самому уже повернулась нахмурившаяся Цири, и Геральт сбежал, насвистывая, удовлетворённый свершившейся местью.

— Не верю, что говорю это, — сказала ему Цири на следующее утро, прежде чем войти в портал и вернуться в Нильфгаард, — но присмотри за ним, хорошо? И ему придётся вернуться к обществу, и как можно скорее — до того, как его канонизируют. Я не собираюсь публично называть его Эмгыром Чудотворцем.

#

Они затянули ровно на одну лишнюю неделю: поспел новый урожай винограда, и девятнадцать окрестных виноделов и виноторговцев независимо друг от друга попытались просочиться в поместье, чтобы понюхать новое Корво Бьянко в чанах. Рабочие гоняли их, но кое-кто подобрался достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть Эмгыра.

Геральт на денёк вывез его из поместья, чтобы никто больше его не видел — погода как раз выдалась отличная, поздняя осень всё ещё выдавала себя за лето. Они устроили пикник на залитой светом поляне, а потом развлекались друг с другом под лучами солнца, припекавшими обнажённую кожу. Потом солнце зашло за горы, и в воздухе снова появилась прохлада; Геральт оставил на горле Эмгыра ещё несколько поцелуев и наконец был решительно отодвинут. Они натянули обратно примерно половину своей одежды и отправились назад, босые и растрёпанные, а во дворе их встретил громкий скандал. Ансамбль странствующих актёров заехал к ним, чтобы выступить за несколько монет; само по себе это случалось нередко, но эта труппа, чтобы подзаработать ещё, записала к себе парочку виноделов, и тех только что изловили в подвалах.

Когда показались Геральт с Эмгыром, выяснилось, что в актёрскую труппу приняли ещё и компанию викорианских наёмных убийц, в роли акробатического шоу с жонглированием ножами; надо отдать им должное, представление наверняка было великолепное. Увидев Эмгыра, они сразу напали.

— В дом! — скомандовал Геральт, перекрикивая начавшиеся крики паники.

Одного из убийц он пинком отправил за перила террасы — босой-то ногой, ай, — нож другого поймал на лету и перерезал им горло третьего.

Он едва успел спиной вперёд дойти с Эмгыром до большого зала, где хранил на стеллажах несколько очень хороших мечей, когда за спиной открылся портал, и из него выпрыгнула ещё одна партия убийц: это были психованные спецназовцы из темерийских Синих полосок, вооружённые арбалетами. Чёрт. Геральт едва сумел отбить три первых болта. Потом он толкнул Эмгыра под обеденный стол и быстрым знаком Аард швырнул им в лица чудовищных размеров вазу с цветами — Б. Б. потом расстроится — просто чтобы получить короткую передышку.

После всего этого он был почти рад, когда в столовую вломился сэр Палмерин с десятью рыцарями в полной броне. С разнообразными убийцами они управились довольно быстро, но дальше Палмерин развернулся к нему, размахивая мечом, красный от злости, и громогласно начал:

— Где импе… — но тут его голос потонул в невыносимо пронзительном высоком взвизге, раздавшемся из спальни. Всех передёрнуло, и они повернулись в ту сторону, и в этот момент в парадную дверь влетел граф ди Сальварес, с криком:

— Геральт! Геральт! Сделай что-нибудь! Утром Иокаста улетела на охоту, и кто-то украл у неё яйцо! Я не знаю, куда его…

Резкий вопль оборвал его, и он так и замер с округлившимся ртом, а через секунду в столовую впорхнул маленький серебряный василиск, всё ещё пронзительно верещавший. Кто-то из рыцарей сказал “сохрани нас святой Лебеда” и хотел было ткнуть в василиска копьём, но Сальварес грудью бросился наперерез, крича о вымирающих видах. Мгновением позже снаружи снова поднялся крик. Геральт без лишних слов взглянул на крышу, а потом сам нырнул под стол.

Эмгыр всё ещё был там: он воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы закончить одеваться, и теперь поправлял манжеты. При виде Геральта он поднял бровь.

— Лучше ложись, — посоветовал тот, накрывая Эмгыра своим телом, и Иокаста, оглушительно визжа от ярости, проломила потолок у них над головами.

#

На восстановление порядка ушло время. Когда Геральт поднял маленького василиска в воздух достаточно высоко, чтобы Иокаста смогла подхватить его когтями, она улетела, но часть рыцарей всё ещё были погребены под обломками крыши, а остальных ослепила пыль, и они до сих пор порывались ткнуть в кого-нибудь мечом, хотя василисков уже не было, и протыкать осталось только других рыцарей. Один из убийц оказался не до конца убитым и, когда Геральт поднял с него потолочную балку, выстрелил ещё раз. С этим разобрались быстро: Геральт просто отпустил балку обратно, на этот раз ему на голову. Сэр Палмерин прокусил язык и не мог толком ничего выговорить, но всё ещё был страшно зол и явно хотел высказать многое.

К счастью для физического состояния Палмерина — если и не для его благополучия в целом — его тирада была прервана до того, как он успел прошепелявить её до конца. Эмгыр выбрался из-под стола. Он встал в дверях, на фоне неба, и сказал с самыми строгими императорскими интонациями, на которые был способен:

— Я буду считать, что этому найдётся приемлемое объяснение.

Рыцари — по крайней мере те, которые могли стоять — вытянулись по стойке “смирно”, потому что Эмгыр смерил их с ног до головы слегка недоверчивым взглядом.

— Ваш импратрске вличсво, — поклонился Палмерин, всё ещё с красным лицом, — её млось пслала мя…

Эмгыр поднял руку:

— Меня это не интересует. У вас есть час, чтобы привести себя и своих людей в вид, подобающий рыцарям Туссента, — это прозвучало немного скептически, как будто он не был уверен, что они справятся, — а потом мы отправляемся во дворец. Я должен безотлагательно увидеть княгиню. Сэр Геральт, вы будете сопровождать нас, — добавил он и, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на окружающий разгром, широкими шагами направился в спальню.

Геральт сказал невинно:

— Думаю, мне лучше пойти собираться, — и последовал за ним.

Эмгыр стоял в спальне перед раскрытым гардеробом и с досадой оценивал причинённый ущерб: тот, кто додумался использовать яйцо василиска как орудие убийства, стратегически засунул его в шкаф, и теперь вся одежда была в слизи и осколках скорлупы.

— Я попрошу Б. Б. что-нибудь сообразить, — сказал Геральт. — Или ты хочешь сбежать?

— Нет, — сказал Эмгыр с сожалением, бросив взгляд на окно. — Я и так слишком долго потакал своим слабостям. У Анны-Генриетты есть поводы для праведного гнева, а гнев делает её недальновидной.

— Что она тебе сделает? — сказал Геральт. — Наверняка не может бросить тебя в темницу.

— Попытается заставить меня переехать ко двору.

Геральт фыркнул.

— На кой чёрт ей это надо? Ты через пятнадцать минут будешь вертеть всем дворцом.

— Как я и сказал: она слишком злится, чтобы продумать всё как следует. — Эмгыр помолчал, а потом задумчиво продолжил: — Но, может быть, удастся раскрыть ей глаза. Попроси мажордома раздобыть мне плащ с капюшоном.

Геральт тихо застонал.

— Что ты опять задумал?

#

Барнаба-Базиль героическими усилиями подобрал для Эмгыра подходящую для монарха одежду и плащ. Но на причинённые дому разрушения он смотрел почти со слезами.

— Сэр, я боюсь, ремонт будет стоить бешеных денег, — убитым голосом сказал он, провожая их.

— Не волнуйся об этом, — блаженно ответил Геральт. — Заплати, сколько понадобится.

План Эмгыра приехать инкогнито не слишком понравился Палмерину, но у него не было особого выбора. Половина его рыцарей осталась отлёживаться в Корво Бьянко. Геральт нарочно нацепил на себя откровенно жуткую вампирскую броню, которую когда-то нашёл в крепости Тесхам Мутна. Доспех был отличный, но Геральт больше не пытался надевать его по обычным поводам — когда он появлялся в таком наряде, люди начинали прятаться и закрывать лавки, а это было совершенно не к месту, если он только и хотел, что купить несчастный сэндвич в местной таверне. Даже рыцари всё время инстинктивно вздрагивали и косились на него, если он ехал рядом. Поэтому, когда они добрались до дворца, и Эмгыр твёрдо сказал:

— Мы войдём в сады с чёрного хода. Её милость вы проводите ко мне туда, — Палмерин бросил немного неуверенный взгляд на Геральта и сдался.

Анну-Генриетту это только сильнее вывело из себя: она явно планировала встречать Эмгыра в парадном зале со всеми возможными ледяными формальностями, и ей вряд ли понравилось, что это её вместо этого вызвали к нему. Она быстро вошла в садовый павильон, прямо держа спину, за ней следовали Дамьен и пристыженный, съёжившийся Палмерин. Метая глазами молнии, она уставилась на Эмгыра, который сидел на скамейке с раскрытой книгой.

— Ваше императорское величество, — сказала она холодно, едва наклонив голову. — Мы счастливы видеть вас в добром здравии, хотя и удивлены, что вы настояли на том, чтобы явиться к нашему двору таким манером. — Взгляд, который она бросила на Геральта, был как бочка кипящей ярости.

Эмгыр прикрыл книгу, заложив страницу пальцем.

— Утром я появлюсь со всеми церемониями. Но учитывая, что за этим последует, я решил, что будет вежливее предупредить вас заранее.

— Вежливее?

Эмгыр слегка пожал плечами.

— Нам какое-то время придётся сотрудничать друг с другом. Я не хочу начинать такие дела с враждебности. Вам придётся выйти за меня, разумеется, — добавил он тем же невыразительным прохладным тоном.

— Мне… — она замерла, потрясённая, глядя на него с открытым ртом, и Дамьен с Палмерином уставились на Эмгыра вместе с ней. Геральт тоже посмотрел на него. Какого?..

Эмгыр поднял бровь.

— Вы разослали по всему княжеству рыцарей с оружием, чтобы найти меня, и показали всем, что намерены привести меня силой. Вы опрометчиво обмолвились, что решили переселить меня в Боклер, где сможете, если я верно цитирую, “присматривать за мной”. Вы прямо заявили, что моя отставка была уловкой, а на деле я собираюсь узурпировать вашу власть — вы же не думали, что никто не докладывает мне, что происходит у вас при дворе? — спросил он. Анна-Генриетта отшатнулась от него, закусила губу. — Заверяю вас, я не испытываю недостатка в сведениях. Коротко говоря, вы дали понять, что не позволите мне вернуться в Галлион. Вы вправе это сделать — я гость в ваших владениях. Но я ещё и ваш сюзерен, а не один из ваших подданных, и у меня нет больше желания терпеть такое обращение.

Он взмахнул свободной рукой.

— И значит, завтра, когда я проеду со свитой по улицам и явлюсь ко двору, я объявлю перед собравшимся дворянами и простой публикой, что я рискнул своей жизнью, чтобы вернуть Сансретур, потому что отдал своё сердце Туссенту и его княгине— и теперь пришёл попросить её руки. А дальше я прикажу вашему придворному жрецу Великого Солнца немедленно поженить нас перед ликующей толпой. И естественно, как ваш супруг, с этого момента избавлю вас от тяжкого бремени княжеской власти.

Геральт в восхищении откинулся назад на садовую ограду, сложив руки на груди. Ход был довольно изящный. Трудно было вообразить, как Анна-Генриетта могла бы ответить на такое “спасибо, но нет” и не вызвать тем самым серьёзный политический кризис и народные возмущение. Если туссентцы любили что-то в этом мире, так это любовные истории, и они отлично знали, чем такие истории должны заканчиваться. Анна-Генриетта знала тоже; она совсем побелела от страха, а Дамьен выглядел почти таким же потрясённым — Геральт всегда подозревал, что тот сам к ней крайне неравнодушен.

Она сглотнула.

— Ваше величество, — произнесла она, гораздо более тёплым тоном, — я… я не могу принять честь, которую вы хотите оказать…

— Правда? — переспросил Эмгыр обыденно. — Если захотите, то есть другой вариант. Я могу приехать ко двору, принять все почести, которые мне положены как вашему императору, и вашу официальную благодарность за восстановление реки Сансретур. Затем я поприсутствую на торжественном вечере в мою честь, где вы продемонстрируете мне уважение, положенное императору Нильфгаарда, а потом вернусь на покой в своё поместье. И хочу верить, что ваши рыцари больше не станут этот покой нарушать. Поскольку, заверяю вас, во второй раз отказаться от этой чести я вам не позволю.

#

Торжественный вечер удался. Даже Анна-Генриетта, казалось, неплохо проводила время; она, должно быть, чувствовала огромное облегчение. Утром, когда Эмгыр ехал во дворец, половина Боклера присоединилась к его свите. Все кричали от радости — владельцы виноградников на севере долины особенно надрывали глотки, — а верховный жрец по собственной инициативе приказал бить во все колокола во всех храмах, чтобы отпраздновать возвращение императора. Её собственные рыцари — все в почтении преклонили перед ним колени. Геральт никогда не видел, чтобы женщина была так счастлива, как Анна-Генриетта, когда Эмгыр поднял её из реверанса и приветствовал, как своего возлюбленного вассала.

Остальные придворные тоже относились к Эмгыру с предельным уважением — никто ещё не понял, как ему удалось то, что он сделал.

— Я принесу тебе бокал вина, — с ухмылкой сказал Геральт, оставляя его в компании дюжины робеющих высокопоставленных дворян, которые пытались изобрести какой-то способ вежливо разузнать: правда ли боги наделили его жуткой магической силой, или как? Все остальные благоразумно держались подальше.

Маркиза Поллиард перехватила Геральта, когда он уже возвращался с двумя бокалами вина — Корво Бьянко самого первого урожая; во дворце теперь оставалось больше, чем у него самого — запасы, сделанные в тот год, он давно допил.

— Сэр Геральт! — воскликнула она. — Вот вы где. А мы с Ричардом только вчера вас вспоминали: уже целая вечность прошла с тех пор, как вы составляли нам компанию — хотя бы за тихой игрой в гвинт.

— Мне жаль, — соврал Геральт. В представления маркизы о тихом вечере за игрой в гвинт входили официальный банкет на сорок персон, длинное скучное музыкальное представление и танцевальная программа, и если ты сбежал до того, как протанцуешь хотя бы пять раз, она могла выследить тебя у карточных столов и потащить обратно. — Был занят.

— Разумеется, — сказала она, ухитрившись взять его под руку. В его арсенале было примерно полдесятка способов остановить её, но все они были связаны с кровопролитием и возможно, убийством, и пока он отговаривал себя от этого, она прицепилась крепко, как рыба-прилипала, и заскользила рядом. — Наш дорогой сэр Палмерин только что рассказывал нам, что ваш дом уничтожил василиск — как это ужасно! Он сказал, что вам некуда пойти. И конечно, мы с Ричардом тут же согласились: вы просто обязаны приехать и остановиться у нас!

Палмерин стоял в дальнем конце бального зала, скрестив руки на нагруднике, и наблюдал за ними, мстительно щурясь. Геральт посмотрел на него не хорошо.

— О, это очень мило с вашей стороны, но… — сказал он маркизе.

Она прижала к его губам плотно расшитый веер, украшенный по краю павлиньими перьями, и ему пришлось замолчать, чтобы не остаться с полным ртом пуха.

— Ерунда! — заявила она. — Я так и знала, что вы попробуете отказаться, но уверяю вас, это не доставит никаких неудобств. У нас всю весну будет гостить дюжина человек, и каждую неделю будет бал. Отказ не принимается. Вы предпочитаете поехать с нами сегодня вечером, или лучше завтра с сэром Бодремаром?

— Вам придётся извинить сэра Геральта, — сказал Эмгыр, до которого они наконец добрались, и забрал у него бокал. Маркиза подскочила. — Боюсь, я не могу его уступить.

Маркиза удивлённо посмотрела на него, широко раскрыв глаза. Эмгыр холодно кивнул ей и поманил к себе Геральта; её хватка ослабла достаточно, чтобы он сумел выскользнуть и с признательностью занять своё место рядом с ним.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, когда они оба плавно отошли. — Как тебе удаётся отклонять все эти проклятые приглашения? Ты, наверное, каждый день получаешь их пачками.

— Напротив, не получаю никаких, — ответил Эмгыр. — Пригласить императора — нарушение этикета: это подразумевало бы, что моё присутствие в любое другое время будет нежелательно. Можно сообщать о мероприятиях моему секретарю, но нельзя просить от меня ответа.

Геральт обдумал это и медленно сказал:

— А если кто-то останавливается у императора…

— Гостей императора, разумеется, нельзя приглашать куда-то ещё. Иначе подразумевалось бы, что они могут предпочесть быть где-то, кроме как в обществе императора.

Геральт фыркнул.

— Осторожнее. Я так больше никогда из Галлиона не уеду.

— Мм, — протянул Эмгыр. Он не смотрел на него, но его губы искривила совсем незаметная улыбка. — Я мог бы найти тебе занятие на время твоего визита.

Они остались ещё на полчаса, а потом ушли, когда все потянулись на банкет. Дамьен ждал их на заднем дворе, чтобы пропустить через калитку, и вид у него был не менее обрадованный, чем у Анны-Генриетты: на этот раз она ни капли не возражала, чтобы Эмгыр ускользнул потихоньку, без фанфар.

— Но как ты узнал, о чём она говорит у себя при дворе? — поинтересовался Геральт, забираясь в седло Плотвы. Капитан Меррин со своими людьми ждал их на дороге. — В Корво Бьянко ты не получал никаких докладов от шпионов.

Эмгыр слегка пожал плечами.

— Не нужно было никаких особенных озарений, чтобы угадать.

Геральт, смеясь, покачал головой.

Когда на следующий день они добрались до Галлиона, уже стемнело. Они вместе, почти не раздеваясь, упали в постель, и только наутро Геральт увидел, как изменилось всё вокруг. Он встал, зевая, и вышел на балкон размяться, но замер при виде открывшегося зрелища. Заболоченные поля вокруг дворца теперь взорвались цветами. Во все стороны, как на безвкусной картине, разливался океан розового, голубого и жёлтого. Молодые деревца уже подняли ветки, потяжелевшие от светло-зелёных листьев, а старые деревья, которые росли на возвышенностях и пережили болото, стояли полностью в цвету. По стене же самого дворца вилась тонкая и нежная тёмно-зелёная лоза, и на ней только начинали распускаться белые цветы.

— Только глянь на это, — сказал Геральт мягко, опускаясь на колени, чтобы прикоснуться к ростку, целеустремлённо тянувшемуся к балкону.

— Что такое? — сонно пробормотал изнутри Эмгыр. Он вышел на балкон следом и тоже замер, молча глядя вокруг, а потом посмотрел вниз.

— Это сиенна, — сказал Геральт. — Считалась вымершей целые столетия. Она целебная, — добавил он. — Но никому так и не удалось вырастить её из семян. Она не живёт в неволе.

День начал прирастать, солнце показывалось и целыми неделями сияло в полную силу; Эмгыр послал людей на кладбище в горах, чтобы начать перезахоронение остальных костей. Геральт спустился в подвалы, которые до того расчищал, и осторожно прощупал все стены, пока не нашёл одну, которая показалась ему — не то чтобы отличающейся от остальных, просто не такой старой. Пока рабочие размуровывали стену, он охранял их. По ту сторону стены оказалась лестница, уводившая дальше вниз.

На следующий день Эмгыр приказал слугам и страже покинуть дворец, и они с Геральтом спустились вниз, взяв с собой кости Диветафа, завёрнутые в саван. Они прошли через весь некрополь — первый уровень, второй, третий, все заполнены резными гробницами дворян и рыцарей. На нижнем уровне украшения стали грубее, но могилы были очень старые: надписи на них были сделаны даже не на Старшей речи.

— Это на Laith aen Undod — был такой эльфийский язык, ещё до Сопряжения Сфер, — сообщил Эмгыр, посмотрев на руны. — Эта надпись вырезана задолго до того, как люди пришли в этот мир. Мои предположения о возрасте этого сооружения подтверждаются. Думаю, с течением времени некрополис расширялся во все стороны, чтобы дать место не самым важным дворянам, а самые нижние уровни рядом с дворцом придерживали для мертвецов королевской крови. Мы ещё не дошли до самых глубоких залов, где покоятся короли.

Пещеры на этом уровне они осматривали долго, не меньше чем на полмили во всех направлениях, но спуска дальше вниз так и не нашли. Когда в датах снова стал появляться современный эльфийский календарь, Эмгыр покачал головой и сказал, что нужно возвращаться.

— Должно быть, вход в королевские гробницы они скрыли более тщательно.

Они вернулись в центральный зал и начали заново. Геральт, принюхиваясь и ощупывая каждый дюйм, изучал стены. В третьей комнате к югу ему показалось, что он что-то заметил. Действуя по наитию, он достал Глаз Нехалены и использовал его. Только едва видимое мерцание на поверхности позволило понять, что что-то произошло: развеянная иллюзия почти не отличалась от стены, которую скрывала. Эльфы, видимо, заложили проход так, чтобы он не отличался от соседних стен, и только потом добавили сверху очень тонкую иллюзию, чтобы скрыть его ещё лучше.

Геральт изучил гладкую стену, а потом сказал:

— Хорошо, на сегодня пора заканчивать. Давай подниматься обратно. Завтра вернёмся и пройдём здесь.

Полученные уроки не прошли даром: Эмгыр даже не сказал ничего похожего на “зачем возвращаться всю дорогу назад, чтобы просто переночевать”. Они съели холодный ужин, оставленный прислугой — он состоял из двенадцати блюд, паштета, холодного мяса и сыра. Геральт разжёг камин, и в его потрескивающем свете они занялись любовью, неторопливо, сонно, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. Эмгыр двигался в нём в устойчивом ритме, сосредоточившись на процессе, потому что хотел достичь в этом деле мастерства, как и во всех остальных. Геральт стонал и вздрагивал под ним, их руки переплетались. Потом они лежали, так и не разнявшись, в большой тёплой кровати, Геральт обнимал его, касался губами и улыбался про себя: день, посвящённый исследованиям эльфийских захоронений, и ночь во дворце со своим собственным императором: на условия работы трудно было пожаловаться.

— Ты что-то собираешься у них спросить, когда мы до них наконец доберёмся? — поинтересовался он лениво, выцеловывая Эмгыру запястье, скользя языком по зажившему шраму. — Мне кажется, теперь мёртвые всё-таки согласятся с тобой поговорить.

Эмгыр лежал на спине среди подушек, удовлетворённо полузакрыв глаза, наблюдал за Геральтом и неуловимо улыбался. Он секунду помолчал, а потом сказал:

— Я думал спросить у них, где их белые корабли.

Геральт сделал паузу.

— Корабли, на которых они путешествовали между мирами? Что ты имеешь в виду, “спросить где” — ты думаешь, они сохранились?

Эмгыр пожал обнажённым плечом.

— У краснолюдов осталось несколько записей о прибытии Aen Seidhe. Они появились в количестве многих тысяч — можно предположить, это были большие суда. Но самих кораблей краснолюды никогда не видели, и никто не находил ничего похожего на часть подобного корабля. А ранние эльфийские летописи намекают, что они предвидели, что в конце концов им придётся бежать в другой гостеприимный мир, подальше от Белого Холода — так что у них была причина надёжно припрятать свои корабли.

— Точно, в каком-нибудь богом забытом уединённом местечке, где-то на этой планете, под сильнейшими чарами из возможных, — согласился Геральт со значением. Улыбка Эмгыра только стала шире и хитрее.

— Я же обещал, что найду, чем тебе заняться.

— Потрясающе. Я сообщу Барнабе-Базилю, что мне придётся пропустить винные торги, — сказал Геральт и, счастливый до глубины души, вскарабкался по кровати выше, чтобы поцеловать его.

# End

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо John Constantine, Nerwende, wakeupinlondon и YsanneIsard за помощь с вычиткой и выловленные баги!


End file.
